


Tales of the Surly Knight

by CheezWhizSensei



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezWhizSensei/pseuds/CheezWhizSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff very loosely based on the plot of Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing," with some "borrowed" elements from Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dramatis Personae & Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast introduction and a brief glimpse of how our warriors fare in the battlefield.

# *Dramatis Personae*

 _King Cid Leonato Kramer_ , Ruler of Balamb

 _Queen Edea Kramer_ , Ruler of King Cid

 _Martine_ , Lord Chamberlain of Balamb Kingdom

 _Sir Seifer Benedick Almasy_ , young lord of Balamb

 _Sir Squall Claudio Leonhart_ , young lord of Balamb

 _Sir Irvine Kinneas_ , young lord of Galbadia, fostered in Balamb

 _Sir Zell Dincht_ , young lord of Balamb

 _Lady Quistis Beatrice Trepe_ , shield-maiden and a ward of the Royal House of Kramer

 _Lady Selphie Tilmitt_ , shield-maiden and a ward of the Royal House of Kramer

 _Lady Xu_ , General of Balamb Royal Forces

 _Lady Ma_ , Lady Dincht and mother to Sir Zell

 _King Titus Caraway_ , Ruler of Galbadia Kingdom

 _Princess Rinoa Hero_ , daughter of King Caraway

 _Count Vinzer Deling_ , Chief Advisor of King Caraway

 _King Laguna Loire_ , Ruler of Esthar

 _Sir Ward Zabac_ , King Laguna's attendant

 _Baron Kiros Balthasar Seagill_ , King Laguna's attendant

 _Shumi Elder_ , Leader of the Shumi People

 _Sir Raijin_ , a loyal retainer of the Almasy family

 _Lady Fujin_ , Master of Arms at Dincht Keep and Sir Raijin's Lady

 _King Gluck the Great_ , Ruler of the Northern Goblin Kingdoms

 _King Östark the Magnificent_ , Ruler of the Goblin Kingdoms in the South

Messengers, attendants, etc…

# Prologue

**Invictus Ignis Pectoris**

_Unconquerable Fire of the Heart_  
(Almasy family Crest)

o  
|  
o – o0o – o  
|  
o

[](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

_**In a battlefield somewhere in Northeastern Galbadia...**_

_Hyperion_ neatly sliced the head of the white goblin. A thick liquid, blue in colour and disgusting in its smell sprouted out of the severed body which gesticulated wildly in the throes of death, before falling lifeless over the knights steel clad feet.

"Hynedammit! These things stink!"

Another powerful swing of the black blade and another goblin's head rolled on the ground, splashing more of the malodorous blue mucous over a shiny silver grey suit of armour.

"How many of the littl' bastards did that prick Gluck send! Ah! Fuck it all! It'll take me ages to get this nasty stuff off!"

The foul smell of white goblin blood was everywhere.

"Sooo...Almasy, all this complainin' must only mean one thing! Who's my fair lady? Anyone I know?" Kinneas —their archer— had dropped down from the tree where he'd been targeting their prey, to ask his friend and fellow carouser the question. However, the Grey Knight, already pissed, answered sourly, "Who else, but my fair Lady Tilmitt."

"Almasy, you asshole! If I knew that to be true, you'd be gettin' a taste of my _Exeter_!"

He slashed with the aforementioned blade an intruding goblin who'd had the temerity of trying to skewer him with its pointy sword. In seconds, he was wearing the smelly blue fluid as well.

"Ugh, shit!"

"What a wonderful perfume, Kinneas, where d'ya get it!"

"Shudup, Almasy! You're drenched with the foul stuff yourself!"

Another swift stroke of his _Exeter_ blade, and another goblin went down. The archer knew that once on ground, it was strictly to be bladework. _Valiant_ , his longbow, would be taking a break, besides he was flat out of arrows.

"Hey, Leonhart! What's your count?"

A knight clad all in black, answered succinctly as was his way.

"Thirty-four."

There was a wealth of satisfaction contained in those two words.

"No fuckin' way! I'm only at thirty!"

The Grey Knight rushed two more goblins with his _Hyperion_ blade, and then swung it in a powerful wide arc taking down another.

"Ha! Thirty-three! I'm catching up to ya, Leonhart!"

The Dark Knight just smirked under his helmet, as he swung his _Leonhart_ broadsword, taking down two more.

"Thirty-seven. You gotta do better than that Almasy."

"Can you guys talk some less, and fight some more! It's gettin' friggin' late!"

This was said by the shorter of the four warriors. Unlike the other three, he was not wearing heavy armour, but instead was clad in a fluid red hakama with black trimmings. He was a weaponless fighter and used his fists, and feet with lethal results.

"Aw, Sir Wuss wanna be home in time for dinner!"

"Shudup, Almasy! I"ll have you know Lady Ma's makin' her special pot roast tonight"! An' she told me to invite you guys!"

"Excellent! Forty, Almasy!"

"Oh, yeah! Like we're so there!"

"Meh! I guess I can cancel my fair lady for another night...Thirty-nine, Leonhart!"

"Forty-two."

"No fuckin' way!"

"Tsk, tsk, I guess is your win this time, Leonhart!"

"Hey, Sir Wuss! This ain't over 'til it's over! Forty-three!"

"WHY! YOU!! DON"T FRIGGIN' CALL ME THAT!!"

§  
∞ § ∞ § ∞  
§


	2. Act I – My Lady Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of the cast after the battle.

_What, my dear Lady Disdain!  
Are you yet living?_

_Is it possible Disdain should die_  
 _while she hath such meet food to feed it_  
 _as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself_  
 _must convert to Disdain if you come_  
 _In her presence._

o – o0o – o

[](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

_**In Lady Dincht's Keep...** _

"Ouch!"

She pricked her finger again! Unconsciously, she lifted the injured finger to her mouth, and licked the oozing blood while frowning at the same time. _Who was the sicko masochist that said women are most proficient at fine point embroidery? By Hyne, I'd like to do some target practice with my_ Save the Queen _on that person!_

"Awww, Quisty! You pricked your finger again!"

Lady Selphie Tilmitt was highly amused at seeing the scholarly Lady Trepe, her good friend and mentor, try her hand at such a...well...not-so-Quistis task. But then, Lady Ma as she was called by everyone was quite a force to be reckoned with! She'd been horrified when she found out that both Quistis and Selphie, as royal wards, were completely ignorant in the finer points of house-keeping. She even had the temerity of berating Queen Edea for failing to teach them both of them to be more ladylike! In this, Lady Dincht completely disregarded (or chose to ignore) the fact that the women of Balamb's royal house had always been raised as shieldmaidens. The ability to protect one's own keep and people was of the utmost importance.

"You're a fine one to talk, my _dear_ Lady Tilmitt...Perhaps your fingers may have been spared, however your fine point embroidery is quite a mess...

Selphie winked at her friend, "I'll teach ya how to embroider without gettin' hurt...if you tell me how you manage to wiggle out of cookin' lessons!"

It was Quitis turn to look sly, "I can tell you but it may not work for you the same way."

"C'mon, Quisty! Be a pal!"

"I just tell Lady Ma I can't spare the time to do both embroidery and kitchen duty, because I need time to study the ancient script from the Tomb of Kings located near the Kingdom of Galbadia."

"Oh."

Selphie pouted for all of two seconds.

"Heh! I it's my turn. Irving helps me when the embroidery bits become obnoxious..."

Selphie giggled at Quistis's look of utter disbelief.

"He's always restringing his bows an' fussing with his arrows..."

"Of course, how foolish of me not to know! Archery and fine point embroidery are _so_ similar."

Her good humour restored, as Selphie knew it would, Quistis smiled and continued valiantly to struggle with the supposedly feminine handicraft.

"D'you know that Princess Rinoa might be coming here for a nice long visit?"

"Hmmn? It will be nice to see her again. The last time we met she was just a little girl, sooo cute!"

"Jeez, Quisty! You make it sound like you're some ancient ol' crone, and not barely one year our senior!"

"Ouch!" She'd pricked herself again. "Tsk! Whoever invented this ought to be hung!"

Selphie giggled again, "That's 'cause you're taking it too seriously. Hey, Quisty, I wonder if Princess Rinoa's housekeeping skills are at par with ours!"

"You mean, as in 'are they as _lousy_ ' as ours?"

"Yeah, I mean, why else would King Caraway send her over here if not to learn from Lady Ma?"

Quistis became pensive, "While it _is_ true that Lady Ma's housekeeping instruction enjoys a formidable reputation, I do think that His Majesty, King Caraway, just wishes his only child to be out of harm's way. After all, the Kingdom of Galbadia is situated between the two warring Goblin factions."

Selphie sobered upon hearing Quistis's words, "Yeah, even Balamb had to become involved. I know Lady Ma's worried sick about Zell...I do hope he's doin' okay!"

"Oh, and the fate of a certain archer— _ahem, ahem_ —fine-point-embroiderer does not worry you at all?"

"Hey, my Irvy is unbeatable!"

Suddenly, Selphie's angelic face took on an impish cast, "Oooh! Many ladies at court will be left heartbroken if something' were to happen to a _certain_ Sir Almasy...(exaggerated sigh)

As Selphie expected, Quistis’s lovely face twisted into a grimace.

“Humph! That philanderer! Is a mystery how he hasn’t been skewered by more than one jealous husband!”

“Tsk, tsk, just admit it Quisty! You find him handsome too!”

“The day I find that…that…arrogant, good-for-nothing…”

“Methinks the lady _doth protest_ too much!”

“My dearest Lady Selphie, I ignore what you're trying to accomplish, but I can assure you that I will not be _provoked_ by your remarks."

The auburn haired girl ignored her friend’s rebuke, and with an impish smile on her lips continued in a teasing tone, “Sir Leonhart's pretty popular too!”

Quistis face softened. It always did whenever Squall’s name was being mentioned.

“He’s definitely a more discriminating gentleman! And he doesn’t _distribute_ himself as that loose cannon Almasy does!”

“Quisty, you’re so hard on the poor man. ‘Sides...that’s what the ladies like ‘bout him. So many have tried to cast their lures his way in the hopes that we will bite..."

"Such delusional foolery is to be pitied."

"You really give no quarter!"

"Why should I give that...

"QUISTIS! SELPHIE! Come, come, my dears!" Lady Ma Dincht, the undisputed ruler of the keep, interrupted the girls' talk to announce in an excited voice, "A messenger has arrived from the battlefront!"

o – o0o – o

_**Kitchen at Dincht Keep...** _

Quistis and Selphie followed Lady Dincht, and entered the Keep's enormous cavern like kitchen, the centre of which was dominated by a huge hearth fire. Seated at one of the trestle tables was a dark skinned warrior stuffing his face with a large serving of the delicious roast that was turning on the nearby pit. The three ladies recognized the messenger immediately as no other than Sir Raijin, Lord Almasy's most trusted retainer. He was clad in a tunic fashioned in the greys and reds of the Almasy family. Beside him, lying on the floor next to _Quetzalcoatl_ , his enormous halberd, was his steel grey armour ornamented with the Almasy Fire-cross crest and its familiar inscription: _Invictus Ignis Pectoris_.

“My dear boy, do stop eating for a moment, and tell us how are things on the battlefront?”

Lady Dincht, ever the anxious mother, wanted to know the fate of Zell, her only child. Unable to contain herself, Quistis also added her own question.

“Yes. Do give us the good news! Has Sir Almasy finally been skewered by some lucky goblin’s lance?"

With her usual good timing, Quistis had caught poor Raijin during the mid swallow of a huge mouthful of roast. He turned all the hues of blue, before managing to gulp down the half masticated chunk of meat. As expected, he rushed to his friend’s defence, slashing the air with his hand, which was still clutching a substantial piece of roasted meat.

“There’s no way Lord Seifer would allow that, ya know!”

“Humph! It would only be poetic justice that Sir Almasy be taken down by a lance, given the amount of broken hearts and jealous husbands that man has left in his wake!”

“Hey Sir Raiji, don't let Quisty get to ya! She’s just being a meanie! Do tell how’s everybody doing!”

“Yes, my dear boy, do let us know! How many people did we lose this time?”

Lady Dincht cast Quistis a repressive look, while encouraging Raijin to speak at the same time. There was no doubt in her mind as to the reasons this incredibly beautiful young lady remained unwed! Even Queen Edea had remarked on the fact that all of Lady Quistis’s numerous suitors had been attracted by her appearance and scared away by the young woman’s sharp tongue and biting wit.

“I’ve got good news! Ya know? No loses, just a few people hurt!”

Lady Dincht clasped both her hands to her ample chest, feeling very relieved! Selphie was not so reticent. She started jumping up and down, full of joy! She made Raijin relinquish his precious food so she could whirl him around the kitchen, making the poor warrior dizzy!

“ _Booyaka!_ I’m so glad everyone is okay!”

“Just for that bit of good news, my dear boy, I’ll double your portion of roast!”

Quistis's eyes widened at Lady Dincht's statement. In her –humble– opinion, Sir Raijin was eating more than his fair share! Looking at the warrior’s flat stomach, she asked herself _‘Where does he tuck it all in?’_ She saw Lady Fujin enter the kitchen at a dead run only to stop at the sight of Raijin being twirled around the huge central fire by a overenthusiastic Selphie.

"RAIJIN"

At the sound of Fujin's voice, Raijin stopped abruptly causing the diminutive Lady Selphie to bump against his massive chest.

“Ouch! Hey, watch it Sir Raiji! That hurt!"

Selphie craned her neck to glare up at Raijin, and noticed that the mighty warrior had a very foolish smile on his lips. She followed the line of his gaze, and started grinning when she spotted a lovely silver haired girl with an eye-patch over her right eye, standing next to Quisty. She raised her hand to wave at the newcomer.

"Hi'ya, Lady Fu! Sir Raiji's here, brought over some very good news! We only suffered some mild injuries in the battlefield!"

Large green eyes turned to question Sir Raijin, "Sooo…Like, when are they actually gettin’ back?"

Raijin placed a hand to rub behind his neck. A blush was suffusing his rather good-looking face.

“Uh, I forgot, ya know, to mention that King Cid wants me to escort you ladies, ya know, to the castle. King Caraway’s there with Princess Rinoa… OUCH!”

Fujin had gone over to where Raijin was standing, and had given him a kick in the shins. She was wearing very heavy boots underneath her long skirts. She was the Keep’s Master-of-Arms, but she was also a lady, so Lady Dincht made her wear a dress during evenings. Of course, Fujin only half complied with the mandate as her present attire revealed.

“Awww, Fuj! Why did ya do that for? You could’ve hurt yourself, ya know?"

The warrior stared down at his lady with a concerned look on his face.

“IDIOT!”

After saying that, she placed her arms around his neck to pull his head down for a welcome kiss. The warrior was quick to follow his lady’s lead by encircling her slender waist to lift her up to his level, and deepening the kiss. They completely forgot that they had a very avid public…

“Ahem!…”

Quistis and Selphie kept on staring at the couple engaged in a quite a torrid embrace. Lady Dincht harrumphed again before raising her voice.

“AHEM!… I think we should give them some time together, my dears. We should go get ready to depart to the castle.”

After saying that, Lady Dincht left the kitchen fully expecting Quistis and Selphie to follow her.

o – o0o – o

_**Earlier that day, in the Throne Room at Balamb Castle...** _

Queen Edea stared at the four young knights kneeling before her with great fondness. They had all done her so proud! She stared at Lord Almasy's golden head, and thought that his lady mother would've been overjoyed had she been able to witness what a handsome man her boy had grown up to be! _'I've tried my best, Freyja, to be like a mother to him, but I know he misses you!'_ Seifer's mother had been her best friend. She had sworn upon her deathbed to care for her son. Her gaze then strayed to the figure of the black knight, and smiled.

"Please rise, my young knights, the King and I are extremely pleased with your performance!"

"The Queen turned to face her husband who was standing beside her, quite content to let her do the talking, Isn't that right, DEAR?"

King Cid, a most beloved figure in the Palace and around the entire kingdom, jumped a bit at his wife's raised voice, and smiled rather absentminded way at the four young men, as if recalling he had the duty to address them as their sovereign.

"Well fought, my young lads! We are very proud of you for beating the forces of that rascally Gluck!"

He beamed at them. After waiting a few seconds, Edea sighed mentally, and addressed the young people again.

"Please rise, my children! We shall be holding a fête all day tomorrow to celebrate your victory in battle! I will be sending a messenger to Dincht Keep, so we can summon the ladies Quistis and Selphie home. And of course, to invite Lady Dincht! She must be most anxious to greet her son."

The Queen paused to wink at a red faced Zell, who had overheard Almasy mutter, _'Mama's boy'_ under his breath, before he took a step closer to the Queen to bow and say,

"Your Majesties. I'm in your debt."

"Please, my dear boy, no need to observe the formalities." Edea elbowed her husband (discreetly), "Right, dear?"

"Ahem! Yes, yes, no need. Indeed, there's no need."

The tall grey knight stood ramrod straight. The arrogant cast of his clear cut features, coupled with deep sea-green eyes and blonde hair made him very desirable in the eyes of many of the people around court. He received many appreciative glances, and some downright lustful ones. But then, all four of them got that sort of thing quite often.

"Your Majesties, if you please, I would like to offer Sir Raijin's services to act as your messenger."

"Edea smiled, Indeed, Sir Raijin's services are most welcome, my dear!

"Yes! King Cid interjected, Very good. And now if you will excuse me, I, uh, have a very important meeting that I must attend without delay."

The King gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried out of the room. This time he had devised a strategy that would make Martine, his Chamberlain, pause! He rubbed his hands together with glee, _'Humph! We shall see who emerges as the Castles Chess Champion!'_ The Queen ignored her husbands retreating back, knowing full well where he was headed, instead, she gazed at the four young knights.

"You are to stay here at the castle! I've had rooms prepared for all four of you, and your various retainers."

Queen Edea clasped her hands, and suddenly a group of castle attendants materialized as if out of thin air.

"They will take you to your quarters. Baths have also been prepared for all of you!"

She tried not to giggle when she saw them blush and grimace at the same time. The smell of white goblin's blood was rather pungent. As the four made to leave, she called out to the black knight.

"Lord Squall, a word, if you please!"

The other three shrugged their shoulders, and waved at their friend, leaving quickly to the bliss of the promised bath. The dark knight bowed at the queen, but did not approach her. He knew he stank to the seventh emanation of heaven.

"My Queen?"

Edea nodded as the other three took their swift leave, and smiled at Squall.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father, King Laguna, shall be paying us a visit. In fact, he should be arriving sometime tonight. Perhaps at the same time as King Caraway, who is also expected."

She saw the young man wince at the sound of his fathers name, and sighed inwardly. She knew there was a vast rift between father and son, and wondered not for the first time if the manner in which Queen Raine had died could be the cause. _'I know that she would not have wanted this, but young Squall can sometimes prove to be very inflexible...'_ A consummate politician, Edea kept her troubled thoughts to herself and kept a calm and smiling face.

After he had finished fostering with them, they had fully expected Squall to return to Esthar and assume his duties as Laguna's designated successor. But the stubborn young man had stunned everyone by kneeling before King Cid and swearing undying allegiance to the Crown of Balamb. That he had taken the trouble to research the fact that his mother's family had owned some obscure plots of land in Balamb did not surprise anyone, but that such a shy and private individual would repudiate his own sire in such a public arena did. Thanks Hyne that Laguna was a reasonable man, and had understood his son's rebellion at face value. Otherwise, Balamb and Esthar would've been at war instead of being allies.

"I see."

Edea sighed mentally, that would be the most she would hear that stubborn young man say on the subject, so she waved him away. _'At least he doesn't cringe anymore when I call him by his rightful title of_ Lord _instead of the lesser_ Sir _. Sometimes I DO wish he'd fly into a rage the way Seifer does and get it over with!'_

"Go to your bath, dear." She added with a wink, "I know you're dying to."

The knight blushed but bowed low to his queen and headed off to the bathing room.

o – o0o – o

_**Nightfall in Balamb Castle**_

"Ouch! Like, what was that for!?"

Seifer had jabbed an elbow into Irvine's ribs. The archer was wearing his court clothes, so there was no padding to shield him from Almasy's sharp jab.

"Shut-up, Kinneas! Jeez, you're almost as bad as Sir Wuss!"

"Almasy, you asshole! I heard that!"

"Will ya both shudup! I'm tryin' to show ya somethin' good! Check out Squally-boy over there..."

The other two followed Seifer's green gaze, and found to their amazement and amusement that their comrade was staring at a dark haired girl as if he were mesmerized, before he bowed down awkwardly to kiss her hand. They also noticed that the girl was trying to hide a giggle behind her fan as she tended her hand to the dark knight, who was dressed as was his want all in black. Standing behind the young couple, the sovereigns of Balamb were deep in conversation with two distinguished looking gentlemen. One of them was wearing a coronet with Galbadia's distinctive royal symbol of two intertwined Iguions breathing fire.

"Meh! What's with that furry white thingy he insists on wearing as trimming around his shoulders?"

"I wouldn't call myself an arbiter of fashion any time too soon, Sir Wuss..."

The grey knight eyed his friend's rather loud red attire with yellow and blue trimmings dubiously.

"WHY, You...!"

The shorter blonde bristled, as he usually did, when the taller one pushed his buttons.

"Stop it you two! Like, you're missin' all the fun! Heh, heh! Is that like a blush on his face? Dude, he's...

"Man! Squally-boy kinda looks like someone who's just hit puberty!"

"Hah! Princess Rinoa has grown up to be real pretty! Was it only three years ago that she was seen runnin' around like some kinda tomboy?"

Oh, yeah, Kinneas Your family's seat is in Galbadia, right?

"Why're we standing here like a bunch of losers? Let's give Sir Puberty over there some competition!"

After saying that, Seifer proceeded to put his words into action followed closely by the other two. As the three young men got closer, the dark-haired girl looked at them and perked up considerably.

"Ha! I knew she would be attracted to my charms."

"Yeah, Almasy! You're so full of it!"

The girl said something hurriedly to Squall. Whatever she told him must have confused him because the dark knight had a rather bewildered look on his face. Not waiting for his reply, the girl gathered up her skirts to dash (as lady-like as she could manage) in the direction of the approaching trio.

"Heh, heh! Told ya ladies found me irresis-...Huh!?"

It was Irvine's turn to smirk.

"Like real irresistible, eh?"

The princess had just zoomed by them so quickly that they had to jump out of the way or she would've collided with them.

"Lady Quisty! Lady Selphie!"

Seifer tried to repress a pained look on his face when he heard the name of his arch-nemesis. By the time Rinoa had reached the newcomers, the trio had already rejoined Squall. The four knights watched with various degrees of amusement and/or chagrin the happy reunion amongst the ladies as Rinoa threw herself into the arms of a surprised Quistis. Lady Dincht was too happy to see her boy alive and well to harrumphed (as she normally would have) at such disreputable behaviour for a princess of the realm.

"Lord Seifer! I brought 'em over safely as you instructed, ya know?, and told 'em it was by King Cid's order, ya know?"

Four heads turned in the direction of that highly recognizable voice.

"Good." The grey knight smirked, "Milady Quis's sharp tongue may slay the most fearsome of knights, but it won't be of much use against the goblins lurking around the area."

"Nah! It was a pretty quiet ride, ya know? Our chocobos are pretty fast, ya know?"

"Almasy, you DO know that Lady Quistis keeps her whip with her at all times, right?"

"Don't forget my darlin's quite lethal (for all her cuteness) with those nanchaku's of hers."

Both Squall and Irvine had the pleasure of watching a surprise look cross their friend's face, before it was quickly replaced by the customary smirk.

"I see I knew those long skirts were good for something!"

As if in unison, all five young men turned to look at the ladies who were chattering away as if they didn't have nary a care in the world. Queen Edea had gone to join them, and was laughing away at something Lady Dincht was telling her. Even Fujin, who usually sported a very sombre mien, was caught with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't get it! Like, where the fuck would my Selph be hidin' her weapon?"

"Hey, I know Fuji has a kaiken concealed in both her long sleeves, ya know? 'cause Lady Ma Dincht will make her wear skirts when she's not training, ya know?"

All of them knew why Fujin was obsessed with being armed. Her family lands were located in Trabia, a goblin occupied territory. She was the only one in her line to survive the massacre at her family's keep. She had only been a child of six. On that fateful day when Fujin had lost one eye and her faculty of speech, she had witnessed her entire family being slaughtered by the white goblins. She was spared because her older sister, with the last of her strength, had drenched her in her own blood, and had ordered a terrified Fujin to keep absolute quiet. Successfully concealing a very small and terrified Fujin with her body. Treachery had been at work that day. But by whom?

"I told Ma she shouldn't make Fu wear skirts 'cause they're a nuisance, but oh no, who am I but just her son?"

Zell had his arms crossed over his chest. He usually adopted this posture when he thought he was making an important pronouncement.

"Yeah, sir Wuss, we all know you're everyone's style guru."

Irvine hastily intervened before Zell exploded.

"So Raij, like, did ya try the roast? Man! Zell was tellin' us all 'bout it!"

"Yeah, it was real good, ya know! Lady Ma gave me double portions, ya know!"

A blissful look crossed Raijin's face as he recalled the delicious meal he'd just had over at the Dincht's keep.

"Bwaah! If Ma gave you double portions there probably wont be any left for me!"

"Take it easy, man, like, since when has Lady Ma not kept extras for ya!?"

As Irvine, Zell and Raijin discussed the merits of Lady Mas cuisine, Seifer (bored with the conversation) turned his attention to Squall, who was still gazing at Rinoa.

"So, you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmn, gotta say now that Rinoa's all grown up she's certainly easy on the eyes," Seifer cast an appreciative eye over at the princess, "but not as beautiful as Milady Harpy over there—Meh, few truly are..." Seifer had muttered the last few words under his breath but Squall heard him and snorted. Completely unfazed, Seifer continued, "So...you gonna go for her?"

Squalls slate-blue eyes widened at Seifer's casual query.

"How can I?"

It was Seifer's turn to narrow his gaze at his comrade's obtuse remark.

"What the fuck d'you mean by _how can I_? Think, Squally, think! —You—" He used his index finger to point at his friend, "Daddy Laguna, King. —Her—" Seifer indicates with a nod of his blonde head, "Daddy Caraway, King."

Squall stiffened whenever his father's name was mentioned.

"I don't care for that connection."

"It'll be your loss for being a dumbass, or d'you think you'll be her only suitor?..."

Seifer wanted to add that largest obstacle was Squally-boy's own mule headed stubbornness, when a cheerful voice interrupted him.

"...Hey, guys! You haven't met Princess Rinoa yet, have ya?"

The bubbly voice of course belonged to Lady Selphie who was dragging a blushing Rinoa towards their group, with Quistis and Fujin following at their own leisure as the two girls were engaged in their own special type of conversation.

"Ladies! What a great pleasure to behold such beauty!"

Irvine, an inveterate flirt, was the first to take action by bowing deeply at the four newcomers. Although the archer had betrothed himself to Lady Selphie, he could not quite abandon his flirtatious ways. Selphie, who didn't have one jealous bone in her entire body, just giggled at his overly exaggerated gestures.

"This flirt over here is my betrothed, Sir Irvine."

Rinoa dipped into a graceful curtsy that would've made Lady Dincht shed tears of joy.

"Very nice to meet you, Lord Kinneas."

"My Lady Disdain! What an unpleasant surprise!"

Quistis forced herself not to glare back when she felt a set of insolent green eyes look her over. _'What IS his problem!?'_. Her demeanour didn't change when she realized that he had turned on the charm when greeting the other three girls, but she was fuming inside. She curled her lips into the semblance of a smile as she responded in kind.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sir Surly himself!" A knight to make all knights ashamed."

"Tsk, tsk...There has never been any complaints regarding _nights_ , my dear Lady Disdain, only the highest praise."

"Hey, Seify! You knew Lady Rinoa from before, right?"

At Rinoa's confused look, Selphie decided to interrupt what could've become a match of wits between a disdainful Quistis (who truly was disapproving of Seifer's philandering ways), and Seifer (who was of the opinion that Quistis was too stuck-up for her own good).

"Certainly, we met when we were children. However, the beauty of the present Lady Rinoa has me all bowled over."

The grey knight replied lazily, and took Rinoa's hand to give it a very appreciative kiss making the girl blush and his friend Squall frown.

"Hey, Selph! How bout me? Introduce me too! You forgot Raij as well!"

The stage whisper was by Zell, who was feeling a bit left out.

"Awww, Zelly! Raiji's kinda busy."

Selphie gazed pointedly at Raijin who was too busy mooning over Fujin. She tried not to giggle, but it was just too funny watching the powerful warrior make a fool of himself over a girl who was half his size, although she knew Fujin to be a very impressive warrior. Selphie grabbed Zell's hand and pulled him over to where Rinoa was still blushing over Seifer's gallantry, only to hear Quisty admonish the princess.

"Be careful, Lady Rinoa! Sir Seifer might charm you, but he's up to no good!"

"I'm always up to anything you might throw at me, Milady Disdain."

He gave Quistis the briefest of bows. It was almost insulting in its brevity. Quistis felt very proud of herself for not blushing at his innuendo, and frowned at Irvine when she heard his guffaw. Ignoring Seifer's obnoxious remark, she focused her attention on Squall and her gaze softened. _'My, he seems quite smitten with Rinoa!'_ She thought it over while she watched Selphie's antics as she introduced a blushing Zell to the princess. _'Hmm, I think it's a good match. The princess is the kind of person who wears her heart on her sleeve, while Squall tends to be rather on the secretive side'_. 

"Almasy."

Seifer was surprised enough to allow Squall to pull him to the side.

"What, Leonhart?"

"You think Lady Rinoa might find me acceptable?"

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at his younger friend. He knew that Squall, unlike the other more vocal (not to mention loud) two, was more of an introvert. The fact that he would drag him away from the others to ask him such a question meant that he was more than a little interested in the little princess. He noticed Quistis shooting Squall an inquisitive look, and quite deliberately blocked her line of vision with his tall powerful frame. Her neverending interest in Squall fucking annoyed him.

"Yeah! I told you that before, Squally!"

The dark knight glared at his friend.

"All you said was that our families," He almost choked on the last word, "Would be happy with the connection! I don't give a fuck about that!" He made a sweeping gesture with his right hand. "What I want to know is, IF Rinoa will like me for myself!"

"So's _Rinoa_ now, eh? Not _Lady_ Rinoa."

Seifer narrowed his eyes as he stared at the buoyant yes princess who was now clapping her hands at something Zell was saying. In his opinion, women were in general a fickle lot; on the other hand, he didn't want Squall to suffer from the inconsistencies of the gender, simply because he knew that his younger friend would be very deeply affected by it. Of the four, he surmised Squall would be the most prone to melancholy if rejected. Irvine, their archer, was an accomplished flirt and knew how to compose himself. Zell, their best weaponless fighter, did have the unfortunate tendency to blurt out his thoughts, but he was so thick skinned in matters of the heart that not even a gigantic mace could smash through. Squall, on the other hand, although he considered the dark knight to be his equal in swordsmanship, was quite a newbie in the field of love.

Squall stared at his friend, and not for the first time asked himself how he ended up asking Seifer for advice. Snorting, he answered his own question, because the grey knight seemed to be able to get in and out of relationships with the most beautiful ladies in court quite unscathed. _'Well, except for one...'_ Without meaning to, his eyes strayed to Quistis who seemed to be saying something very seriously to Lady Fujin and Sir Raijin. But then, what knight has been able to conquer that lady's heart, ever?

"Humph, if she could only keep her mouth shut forever, I might say that no lady can ever hold a candle to Milady Harpy's beauty."

Seifer had intercepted Squalls gaze. Placing a friendly arm on his friends shoulder he said.

"As to Rinoa, why don't I get Irvine to tag along with me at tomorrow's fête and try to find out how she feels about you?"

"Why Irvine?"

"His family's seat is in the Kingdom of Galbadia. Maybe there are things he knows and never thought to share."

The dark knight nodded his consent.

"Okay! So its set then. Let us rejoin the others before they think you and I have somethin going."

Seifer laughed out loud when he saw Squall blush a deep red.

"Man! That's twice already! Must be a record, Leonhart!"

"Shut the fuck up, Almasy!"

And on that friendly note, the two young men rejoined the others.

o – o0o – o

_**That same night at Balamb Castle** _

"Humph, I see. The wind blows in that direction. The dark knight wants to court Princess Rinoa. How inconvenient for me!"

A dark figure detached itself from the shadows, where it had been hiding. After waiting for a few moments, the mysterious figure left the area unnoticed by everyone present. The only thought occupying its mind was the courtship between the princess and the dark knight. It's predictable outcome could not be allowed to happen. The plan had taken too many years to come to fruition... _'I will not allow anything nor anyone to interfere!_ Once the shadowy figure reached the relative privacy of the castles garden, as if by cue, a smaller figure appeared shrouded from the sight of others by the darkness of an almost moonless night.

"Yeeessssh"

It's sibilant voice was most unpleasant to hear, and the putrid smell that invaded the nostrils was very hard to ignore.

"Take this to your master."

The repulsion in the voice was unmistakable, but the shrouded one ignored it and took the proffered package.

"Now, get out of my sight!"

The shrouded figure cast the taller one a malignant yellowish eye, before blinking the lidless orb, and disappearing into the darkness, leaving in its wake the nauseous smell of rotten flesh and sweat.

 _'This treachery better be worth my while... There are still loose ends that must be dealt with. I have been rather slack all these years.'_ The figure darted a furtive glance around and having assured itself that it had been unobserved, started walking towards the castle. _'The lovely Fujin will have to meet a suitable end, and the beautiful Quistis will make me a most splendid Consort!'_ With these happy thoughts, the traitor returned to join the very people it would be betraying.

§  
∞ § ∞ § ∞  
§

End of Act I


	3. Act II – Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a FFVIII fic without our Esteemed King Laguna! (lol)

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more,_  
 _Men are deceivers ever,_  
 _One foot in sea, and one on shore,_  
 _To one thing constant never._  
 _Then sigh not so,_  
 _But let them go,_  
 _And be you blithe and bonny,_  
 _Converting all your sounds of woe_  
 _Into hey nonny, nonny._

–Much Ado, Act II.i. –

o – o0o – o

**_In an open field, close to Balamb Castle..._ **

“…Uh, Your Majesty, King Laguna…”

“I know… I know! Stop nagging me Kiros, I know we’re a bit late…”

“How about a whole day late, Sire?”

Sir Ward, King Laguna’s other trusty attendant nodded his head in agreement almost violently. He was a massive man, standing well over six feet five. Boobab, his chocobo, in spite of her cute name, was also very sturdy like her rider.

“Awww! Don’t you start on me too, Ward!”

“Your Majesty, if you will allow me to state my opinion…”

“Hah! Since when have I ever been able to shut you up, Kiros?!” And added under his breath, “even if I did, you would ignore me…”

“I heard that, Sire!” The thinner one of his two companions interjected, but continued on to say in a more serene tone, “We should have made use of the Ragnarok to get us here speedily.”

“Bwaah! …But I wanted to impress King Cid by arriving on Chub-chub!”

That was the name King Laguna had given his own chocobo.

“Sire, the same could’ve been accomplished, and more speedily, _had_ we used the airship!”

“But poor Chub-chub is scared of Ragnarok!”

After having, in his mind, the final say, Laguna spurred his chocobo on, trying to keep a safe distance between himself, and his two nagging attendants. The rest of the Royal Choco-Knights commandeered by Kiros and Ward, followed suit. Soon, they had the fortifications of Balamb Town and Castle within sight. **_‘I hope my son will be at least not_ unhappy _to see me…’_** Laguna tried to suppress a sigh. He knew his son blamed him for not protecting his mother adequately, for _allowing_ her to visit her sister in Trabia, **_‘_** – ** _Snort_** – **_As if she even asked for permission!’_** Squall had been almost six at the time…

…

… ...

... ... ...

_“Sire! Queen Raine has been captured by white goblins!”_

_“WHAT?! How!?! I thought she was visiting her sister, Queen Aeris in Trabia!?!”_

_Kiros, ever the voice of reason intervened, while Ward placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_“King Laguna, please allow her to explain…” The Baron then directed his attention to the messenger, “Elaborate.”_

_“Sire, as per the Queen’s wishes, we took a complement of Choco-Knights to escort Her Majesty to Trabia Kingdom, …but we… we were ambushed by a large group of white goblins at the Vienne Mountain Pass!…”_

_The king was unable to contain himself._

_“She’s sooo_ stubborn _! I **told** her to take the airship!”_

_Ward’s hand on Laguna’s shoulder became almost like a restraint. Kiros addressed the messenger once again._

_“How is that possible? Gluck has stuck to the peace accord, and white goblins are not exactly… intelligent. They are violent, and they are vicious, but they do not have the wits to plan, let alone carry out an ambush!”_

_Tears of anguish and hopelessness fell off the herald’s face, only to be replaced by a deep seated anger._

_“Sire! They were expecting us! They_ knew _we would be making that crossing!”_

… ... ...

"Ahem..."

… ...

"Ahem!..."

...

“AHEM!!! King Laguna! We’ve arrived…”

Laguna, as if coming out of a trance, realized that Chub-chub had stopped, and that a large group of people congregating at Balamb Castle’s massive archway of an entrance was actually staring at him unblinkingly… Amongst them his own son, for once without the disgust he usually wore whenever they came face to face. **_‘Humph…He seems…Huh? Distracted?’_** He dismounted.

“Laguna!” King Cid was the first to break away from the reception committee. “You ol’ slacker! You were expected yesterday!”

The slap he gave Laguna on the back almost made him choke. ** _‘Hell, the man’s stronger than he looks!’_**

“Indeed. It seems that punctuality is not as valued a trait in Esthar as it is in Galbadia.”

Laguna suppressed a grimace. King Caraway, his archnemesis. He’d completely forgotten that he would be present too. He looked accusingly at Kiros, who just shrugged his shoulders as if implying, **_‘It’s completely your fault we’re so late in arriving…’_** His gaze then strayed to the brunette standing beside Caraway who greeted him with a curtsy. **_‘Well, little Rinoa has grown-up to be quite a pretty young lady!’_**

“King Laguna…”

“Princess Rinoa, what a nice surprise! Was it only yesterday that you were running around chasing rabbits?”

Rinoa blushed prettily at Laguna’s remark, causing Squall to cast his father a dark look. **_‘Ah-ha! I see…’_** He flicked a furtive glance over at his two trusted attendants, Kiros and Ward, and snorted, **_‘Of course those two noticed! As if they would miss somethin’ like that!’_**

“Sir Laguna! Welcome!!!”

“MAJESTY”

“Your Majesty…”

Lady Selphie’s enthusiastic welcome always made the King of Esthar smile. His smile faltered a bit when he greeted Lady Fujin, and tried to remember they were allies… **_‘ –Gulp– Gotta be that young lady’s eye-patch…’_** As his gaze alighted on Lady Quistis, he tried valiantly not to drool, but then that young beauty always had the uncanny knack of making all the knights around her feel clumsy and tongue-tied. **_‘Must be those sky-blue eyes…’_**

“My dear young ladies, I’m…uh…”

“What King Laguna means,” Kiros intervened smoothly before Laguna made a fool of himself, “Is that he’s overwhelmed at being greeted by such a bevy of beauties! Isn’t that right, Sire?”

“Err… Yes! Right!” Laguna assented vigorously, glad to be saved once again by Kiros.

“King Laguna, you and your companions must be very hungry! Please join us for luncheon.” The Queen grinned, “We are in luck! Lady Dincht has kindly consented to perform her magic over the Castle’s kitchens during the festivities!”

Laguna bowed low at Queen Edea, who as usual was flanked by her four young knights: two of the most accomplished blademasters in all three kingdoms, an archer that never missed his targets, and a most gifted weaponless fighter. They stood to the side to allow the King of Esthar sufficient space to kiss the proffered hand of their beloved Queen.

“My Queen, as usual your hospitality is incomparable, and most welcome!”

With a gracious smile, Queen Edea gracefully laced her hand around the crook of Laguna’s arm, and guided him inside the Castle. She fully expected everyone to follow in her wake.

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Later at the gardens in Balamb Castle…** _

Two young ladies were slowly strolling arm in arm down a green path fragrant with the scent of rose bushes. They were inside Queen Edea’s renowned magical rose maze. The very heart of which was said to be ornamented with a beautiful wishing fountain whose waters came directly from the Sea of Balamb. Legend had it that whoever made it to the centre of the labyrinth could wish for anything they wanted, and it would come true. However, none had ever reached the heart of the maze. No matter how anyone turned, nor how many different paths were tried, they always ended at the starting point, which was the entrance. Nevertheless, the beauty and fragrance of the rosebushes made it a very popular place amongst the castle folk.

“Wow! Both Quisty and Fujin train so hard!”

“Yeah… – ** _Snort_** – I think Quisty puts _way_ too much effort on her whip practice, an’ not enough of it on gettin’ Seify to notice her! I mean, I know why Fujin does it, but really, Quisty doesn’t have that kind of excuse!”

“But… but she and Seifer are always arguing!…”

“Exactly!”

At the other girl’s confused gaze, Selphie sighed before elaborating.

“Seify’s the ONLY guy who can stand up to her!”

“B-but Quisty said he was up to no goo...”

“Tch! I _know_ the crap she says… We're _roommates_ after all! But, trust me, Your Royal Highness…”

“Er, please! No honorifics!” The princess waved her hand in a negative gesture, “Just plain Rinoa or Rina will do, Lady Selphie!”

The auburn-haired girl replied to the request with a wide smile followed by a quick wink.

“Okey-dockey, Rina! And if you were to address me as plain Selphie, I would call it even! Don'tcha think so?"

Rinoa stared at Selphie admiringly. It was the first time in her life that anyone had so readily agreed to treat her like a normal person. Most people would smile self-deprecantingly and proceed to ignore her request

Anyway, going back to Quisty, she’s sooo stubborn! And she’s waaayyy too picky for her own good! At this rate, she’ll end up with, like, nooo-one!”

“But Quisty is so popular with the knights! They _all_ gaze at her in abject adoration!”

“Yup! ‘Abject’ is right! An’ add, like, ‘super-duper hopeless-slash-useless’ to describe that bunch of mega losers!... Ha!” The scorn in Lady Selphie’s voice was more effective than her words to get her meaning across.

“Humph, now that you mention it, they _do_ keep a _very_ respectable distance…”

“That’s cuz they’re all afraid of Quisty!”

“But... I don’t get it! Why?”

“Quisty’s got herself one wicked tongue! If a guy’s too good-looking, she’ll refuse by sayin’ he might as well be her sister! If he’s not cute enough, she’ll say she can’t stand looking at him! If he’s tall, she’ll say he’s too gangly for her, if short too squat!”

“Well... How ‘bout the more daring knights...?

“Hah! If a guy dares speak to her, she’ll say he’s a blabbermouth! If they don’t say a word, in her eyes he’s too dumb to speak!!! Oooh! Quisty is waaaayyyy toooo picky!!!”

“Now that you mention it, the only ones who dare approach Quisty are Queen Edea’s knights…”

“That’s because we all kinda grew up together, y’know?”

“Oh! You’re lucky! They’re sooo _hot_!”

Selphie smiled sunnily at her brunette friend, before saying, “Which of ‘em d’you like, Rina?” Not allowing the other girl to answer, she warned, “Well, you can’t have my Irvy, an’ you can’t have Seify ‘cuz I think he’s Quisty’s only hope, but there’s the rest…”

The brunette stared humorously at her new-found friend, “Geez! That leaves me a lot of choice, Selphie-chan!”

“Don’t it? Rina!”

They both burst into giggles.

“Now, that’s the kind of sight that pleases me greatly when I go for a stroll in the rose garden! Isn’t that right Seifer?”

The melodious voice belonged to no other than Queen Edea, who had her hand resting on her tall escort’s forearm. Behind them, Irvine and Zell grinned at the girls foolishly. The dark knight was conspicuously absent.

“It’s always a pleasure to behold such beauty, Your Majesty...” Wicked sea-green eyes winked at the two giggling girls. 

“Ah, a place where I can rest for a bit!”

The Queen had spotted one of the many ornate stone benches that dotted the rose maze. Most of them were conveniently located in a nice shady arbour. After being seated, Edea gracefully slid a fan out of her sleeve, and started to cool herself with it.

“Seifer! Be a dear and show Princess Rinoa around the rose gardens...”

The only surprise the grey knight exhibited at his Queen’s unusual request was to widen his eyes slightly. After bowing deeply to his Queen, he offered his forearm to Rinoa who took it blushingly. Smiling reassuringly at her, he said.

“Let’s go this way... I’m sure you haven’t been to the Regina Rose Arbour... It’s Queen Edea’s favourite place here...”

“I-I’d love to see it Sir Seifer!”

“Nah! Seifer’ll do!... If I may be allowed to call you Rinoa?”

“Alrighty, Seifer!”

The Queen watched the retreating back of the two young people with great fondness, specially that of her young grey knight. **_‘Rinoa should keep you busy for a while...’_** She laughed at the inquisitive look of the remaining three.

“You’re probably wondering why I sent Seifer out with Princess Rinoa when it’s clearly Squall the one who’s interested in her...”

Edea smiled at Selphie and patted the space beside her. The two boys stood patiently waiting for Selphie to sit herself beside her sovereign. With the exception of Zell, all of them had been orphaned at a very tender age during the terrible Goblin Wars. Edea was more than their queen. She was like a mother to them.

“Do you think Seifer fancies Quistis?...”

The Queen’s simple question made Selphie bound out of her seat with one hand up on the air making the two surprised boys leap out of her way!

“Booyaka! Queen Edea, you rock!”

The Queen laughed at her knights’ shocked expression.

“I think it’s about time Quistis and Seifer settle down... Don’t you think?”

“Uh-huh! I totally agree, Your Majesty!”

Lady Selphie nodded her auburn vehemently, in complete agreement with her sovereign.

“Quisty is _way_ too difficult!”

“Yeah! An’ Seifer’s probably made the rounds with all the ladies at court already! …OUCH! Why d’you do that for!?”

The archer had elbowed his loose-mouthed friend, before whispering.

“Shuddup, you dumbass!”

When the shorter knight with the spiky blonde hair realized to whom exactly it was that he’d blurted his comment, he blushed to the roots of his hair... Edea smiled at her young knight.

“Oh, I agree with you, Zell! I’m afraid Seifer loves them all and none at all! Unlike you and Irvine!”

“My Irvy-Poo’s the best!”

Conveniently forgetting that Irvine was possibly the greatest flirt in court, Selphie latched herself onto her archer, and rested her head on his upper-arm. The young knight stared down at his petite lady with great tenderness, and without thinking bent to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. Edea smiled at the young couple before continuing.

“Zell, I’ve heard from certain sources that you’ve been wooing a certain young lady archivist, here in the castle... And quite successfully, I might add...”

If it were possible for the young knight to blush even a deeper red, he would have! At the same time, he was glad to know that his clumsy overtures were actually welcomed!

“Really? Your Majesty?” Zell couldn’t help blurting out the question.

“Yes, really, Zell! Your affections are returned...”

“Yay! All right!!! ... ”

“Now,” The Queen adopted a business-like no-nonsense voice, “I’m of the opinion that Seifer and Quistis are very well suited for each other!”

“I agree, Your Majesty! Seify’s the only guy I know who will _not_ allow Quisty’s sharp tongue to faze him!”

“Yeah! Asshole’s arrogant enough! ... What!?!”

Both Selphie and Irvine had turned to glare at him, while Edea tried to hide a chuckle behind her fan.

“Anyway, both King Cid and I are in agreement to undertake the extraordinary task of betrothing those two... Even King Laguna has offered his services...”

Large green eyes full of mischievous speculation turned to eye her Queen.

“Sooo... What’s the plan, Your Majesty?”

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Meanwhile at the Regina Rose Arbour…** _

Rinoa took a quick peek at the tall handsome knight escorting her, and tried not to blush again. **_‘Wow! He’s sure hot-looking! How can Quistis resist him?_** ’ Remembering how he and Quisty had antagonized each other during dinner last night, she couldn’t help but wonder… **_‘Can Seifer actually_ like _Quisty…’_**

“Seifer…”

The knight flashed the girl an inquiring look.

“Ah… How come you don’t call Lady Quistis _'Quisty’_ like everyone else does?”

At the mention of that particular name, Seifer was almost irritated enough to ignore the question.

“Now, Rinoa, whyever would I be calling _Lady Disdain_ by any other name than the one she deserves?”

“Uh, well, you see…” 

Rinoa didn’t know how to put into action Selphie-chan’s wishes, but she was saved from making a muddle of it by Seifer.

“How about if we **–not–** talk about such an unpleasant subject ... and you let me tell you that I know of a certain someone who’s majorly interested in you…”

Seifer raised a blonde eyebrow at the girl, knowing that at least he’d succeeded in taking her attention away from that difficult subject, Quistis, and into the more pressing one of gauging how genuine the princess’s interest was in Sir Puberty. From what he could recall of last night’s dinner –whenever he was not engaged in a battle of wits with Lady Harpy– the princess and Squally seemed to have been staring at each other across the table and blushing a lot. At times, he’d been exasperated enough to want to grab his friend by the collar and tell him, _“Suck it up and be a man! She fucking_ likes _you!”_ – ** _Snort_** – Of course, _if_ he were proven wrong, Lady Harpy would be on his case forever!

“Oh... I-uh... I don’t know what to say... ”

Rinoa didn’t quite know what to do... Had her interest not been taken up by the dark knight yesterday, and had Selphie not warned her that Seifer was for Quisty, she could have easily fallen for the grey knight. Of all the knights present at court, him and Squall were the ones that had caught her eye immediately. **_‘How strange, I never thought Seifer to be the type to approach girls this way...’_** Unaware of how Rinoa might have interpreted the lame way he changed the subject, Seifer continued in his quest to help his friend.

“Well, let me tell you that he... Uh, he’s a very valiant knight... One of the ... Ah... best, if not the best there is!”

He would make sure Squally paid him back in full for making him say such sissy remarks! He tried not to grimace, Irvine was **_way_** the better sweet talker... He’d never really bothered. If the lady wanted him, fine. On the rare occasion when his interest was not returned, he just sought another... There were too many out there for him to be wasting all his effort in just one... **_‘I should’ve waited for tonight’s fête as planned…’_**

“Seifer, if _your friend_ is so valiant... How come he needs you to speak on his behalf?”

Rinoa flashed the grey knight a downright challenging look. After staring at her for a full second, he smiled –A genuine smile, not a polite one– A smile that made Rinoa gulp, **_‘By the gods! How can Quisty resist him!?!’_**

“Humph, I like that! You want it straight and to the point, huh?”

Rinoa nodded vigorously before replying, “Absolutely!”

The grey knight smirked, “Well, princess, let’s put our cards on the table...” But his gaze turned serious to ask, “What d’ya think of Squall?”

Rinoa couldn’t help herself. She started to laugh.

“Err... princess, if you could share the joke... maybe I can laugh too.”

Rinoa found the grey knight staring at her curiously, but he didn’t seem to be angry.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Seifer! I was just laughing at myself! ... Oh, I feel so silly now!” The princess blushed a deep red, making Seifer smirk again.

“Okay, Princess, out with it!”

“I... ah... I thought you were ... like, kinda referring to ... ah... yourself...”

“What!?!”

Rinoa got her answer when she beheld the knight’s stupefied expression, **_‘I guess the answer is a definite no...’_** Even though she was relieved, she couldn’t help feeling piqued at the same time.

“Humph! You don’t have to be so... Huh!?!”

The knight had taken her hand and sank dramatically on one knee to kneel at her feet.

“Oh, Rinoa-Hime Sama, I’m so blinded by your beauty!” Seifer bent his blonde head to kiss Rinoa’s hand, then wicked sea green eyes full of mischief stared up at her, “Please allow me to confess my everlasting devotion to you!”

Rinoa hid her giggles behind her hand. He was just too funny!

“Excuse me, if I’m interrupting, but Her Majesty told me to come and get you!”

A cold voice interrupted their fooling as both Seifer and Rinoa turned to stare at Squall’s expressionless face. He bowed perfunctorily at Rinoa and completely ignored Seifer.

“Queen Edea wishes us return to the Castle, and prepare for tonight’s fête.”

After saying that, Squall just turned and left. He was fuming. The other two just stared at each other stunned. Seifer was the first to recover. In one fluid movement, he casually stood up and brushed the soil off his knee. At the look on Rinoa’s face, he stated matter-of-factly.

“You like him.”

She nodded, trying to suppress tears, still trying to recover from the aftermath of Squall’s shocking coldness.

“ – ** _Snort_** – There’s no greater fool than the fool who’s in love!” At Rinoa’s stunned look, Seifer continued, “Why d’you think I asked you before about Squall!? The idiot likes you!”

“He acted like such a... such a _meanie_!”

Rinoa was indignant now. **_‘How dare he!’_** She fumed. She didn’t like being tried and judged with no chance of even offering an explanation, **_‘How dare he assume anything!’_** As if he could read her mind, Seifer went to defend his friend.

“If you were to see it from where he stood, it did look like I was courting you...”

“Well, it’s none of his business. I never promised him anything! He never asked!”

“No. He asked _me_ instead to do it...”

“But...”

“His quarrel is with me, Princess, not you. As I said, he likes you. He thinks I betrayed his trust... the dumbass!” The last two words were said under his breath.

“If he’s truly your friend, he should trust you more!”

“Oh, he does!”

“B-but...”

“If he didn’t, he would’ve used _Lionhart_ to cut me down...”

“Lionhart?”

“His greatsword”

“Oh!”

Seifer offered Rinoa his forearm, “Let’s obey Queen Edea’s summons. We can set him straight during the fête.” **_‘Even if I have to tie down and sit on that stubborn dumbass...’_** However, the knight refrained from expressing his thoughts out loud since he knew they would upset the princess. Instead, he winked at her and said.

“Don’t give up on that dumbass… And dress up real nicely so he’ll eat his heart out!”

The girl recovered her good humour, and lacing her hand on his forearm replied.

“Seifer, you’re some friend!”

“That’s me! I’m all heart…”

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Dusk at Balamb Castle’s Great Hall…** _

“Hey, Fu-chan! Raiji sure knows how to tuck in! …Oh, my! Are he and Zell having a how-many-pies-I-can-eat competition?”

“NEG...”

“Wow! Hey, I think they tied! Raiji just ate his twelfth pie!”

Fujin listened to Selphie-chan’s rather amusing take on Raijin and Zell eating habits. Both of them were making their way through mounds of food with an almost religious zeal. It was as if they felt honour bound to polish off the mountain upon mountain of the most delicious looking foodstuff, displayed so very artistically by castle staff under the tyrannical eye of Lady Dincht. Similarly laden tables were to be found all over the huge Great Hall. It felt as if all of Balamb was here! Knowing quite well how much King Cid loved a good party, she knew that the festivities would continue throughout the week! Tonight being just the inaugural night…

A familiar voice interrupted Selphie’s rather one-sided ‘dialogue’.

“Darlin’ you actually... like, counted how many pies they each had?

“FACT”

Selphie pouted at this unexpected attack by two fronts.

“Humph, _you_ were kinda _busy_ with Lady – and _I_ was getting bored of bein’ _ignored_...”

“Baby, I wasn’t, like, ignorin’ ya! It’s Seif, man! He, like. asked me to do him this fav...”

“Hah! Excuses, excuses! That’s what you guys do best...”

Used to the couple’s rather nonsensical arguments, Fujin tuned them out and focused her attention on the three kings conversing quite animatedly over at the central dais. The Lords Martine and Deling were also part of the group, and one other gentleman. He seemed to be younger than the other five. **_‘Humph, not bad looking either. I wonder who he might be... ’_** Standing slightly to the side of King Cid, and clinging to Baron Seagill’s arm, was Lady Xu. No one would think she was the fearsome captain of the King’s Guards looking as she did tonight, deceptively ornamental in a long flowing dress. **_‘Not too shabby... Xu Sensei gets to flirt with the Baron while still keeping an eye on His Majesty.’_**

“Appearances are deceptive, aren’t they, Fu-chan?”

A quiet voice said to her side. Fujin didn’t have to turn to know that it was Squall.

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

“You?”

Fujin did not bother replying to the dark knight’s question, instead she smiled up into the blue-grey eyes that were staring at her, and then looked down patting one of her long sleeves in the process. She _never_ went unarmed to _anything_.

“I see.”

“Squall, man! It’s ‘bout friggin’ time that, like, you showed up!”

“Yeah! Irvy-poo n’ I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya!”

“My Sweetie’s right-on! ... ”

Fujin tried not to sigh... As usual, it was all roses for these two again... Her eyes strayed to Raijin, who was still busy giving a Zell a run for his money in the ‘making-a-pig’ of myself arena... **_‘Why DO I love you!?!’_** He was a chatterbox. He ate like a pig. He snored and mumbled in his sleep... **_‘Because he’s there for me...and just... because’_** She’d long given up trying to rationalize her emotions. The conclusions were always the same: Love was **highly** illogical!

“... gotta tell ya somethin’ to do with Seif...”

Squall surprised everyone when he slashed the air with his hand and exclaimed.

“I want nothing doin’ with him!”

“Uh, why, Squall?”

Squall looked to side, a stubborn cast to his face, “I’d rather not say.”

“Well, well, well speakin’ of the devil...”

The grey knight was approaching their group with a radiant looking Rinoa-Hime clinging to his arm. People turned and stared at them. They made an incredibly good-looking couple. The tall young knight with his burnished golden hair and powerful frame, made a very nice contrast to the princess’s long dark tresses and petite figure. Queen Edea was looking at the couple with a very smug look on her face. **_‘All we need now is for the final player to appear...’_**

“Oooh! Rina looks _so_ mega-pretty in that blue dress! Don’t ya think, Squall?”

Selphie was not the kind of lady who could be deterred once she’d set out her course of action. Seeing that the dark knight was going to ignore her question, she elbowed her friend’s belly. Squall felt the jab and glared at the girl. 

Large green eyes stared unrepentantly at him, “Weeell... ?”

Squall couldn’t suppress a grimace. He should’ve known better! Even as little kids she would be this way...

“Aw, babe, like give him a break! Like, some guys take longer to process information...”

It was Irvine’s turn to be glared at...

“Squall, just the guy I wanna talk to!”

Seifer stood right in front of him, a smirk on his face, a challenging look in his eyes. Squall stiffened. He ignored Rinoa’s pleading eyes, and bowed low to his nemesis.

“Lead the way, My Lord...”

“Oh, after you Sir Numbskull...”

Not bothering to issue a retaliation, the dark knight turned and stalked to one of the many archways that lead to the castle’s inner courtyard. Seifer narrowed his eyes after the departing figure, then he bowed swiftly to Rinoa and kissed her hand whispering, “Don’t worry Princess Rinoa.” Then he left, following Squall.

“Woo! Shouldn’t we follow them?”

“NEGATIVE”

“Fu-chan’s right, darlin’... They, like, gotta settle this between ‘em”

“Oh, please, Selphie-chan! It’s just a huge misunderstanding...”

The three suddenly noticed that Rinoa was nervously twisting a handkerchief which had seemed to materialize from out of nowhere, and that she didn’t look as self-confident as she did when she was clinging to Seifer’s arm.

“Yo! S’up?”

“You guys are missin’ some good stuff, ya know?”

“Shuddup, you two!”

“QUIET”

“Rina... You were sayin’...?” Selphie added her own glare to Fu-chan’s, “ _Before_ we were sooo rudely interrupted!”

Raijin and Zell, who were the new arrivals stared at Irvine, but the archer just shrugged his shoulder and placed a finger on his lips. But Rinoa had calmed down with the timely interruption.

“I’ll tell ya when those two return...”

“... But...”

“I promise! Besides, it shouldn’t take Seify tooo long...” 

She tried not to cringe when she heard the very faint clang of swords coming from the courtyard, but everyone just kept looking at her, completely ignoring what was going on outside. Of course, it dawned on her that she’d be the only one able to hear it...

“Are Squall and Seifer outside?”

“Queen Edea!”

After everybody scrambled to salute their Queen, they racked their brains for a good excuse, since the present company knew –from childhood– how those two knights exchanged ‘words’...

“I see.” The Queen smiled, “Let them be. Princess Rinoa, could I have a word with you?”

Rinoa curtsied, “Uh, of-of course, Your Majesty!”

The princess followed the queen outside. Once they were outdoors, Rinoa nervously surveyed the area afraid to have their Queen witness their fighting. They were nowhere to be seen, but she could still hear the resounding clang of clashing blades. This time the sound was closer, less faint.

“You can hear it too, don’t you, Princess Rinoa?”

“Your Majesty?”

“It’s all right, my dear. I raised these children. I know they are fighting in their favourite spot.”

At the princess’s bewildered look, Edea just raised her eyes to the castle’s watchpath. Sure enough, the two knights were having it out there! Rinoa gasped, they moved such lethal speed that they were both a blur of motion!

“Impressive, are they not?”

There was such motherly pride in that voice, that Rinoa could only stare at the Queen in wonder.

“However, we’re not here to talk about the prowess of my two young knights.” Edea paused and stared at Rinoa’s startled eyes, “You could hear then, back there, could you not?”

“I... uh, I...”

The flustered Rinoa felt a pair of warm hands take a hold of hers.

“It’s all right, my dear. You have sorceress powers. You know that.” It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

Rinoa looked down, “Yes.”

Long tapered fingers lifted Rinoa’s chin. Kindly golden eyes regarded confused brown ones, “Child, you have a good heart. Can you not sense me?”

Rinoa opened up and was almost pushed back by the blast of power. She would’ve fallen had the Queen not taken a hold of her arm.

“Oh, Princess Rinoa! How reckless of you!”

“M-my Queen?”

“Your father asked me to train you to focus and control your power...”

“H-he did?” Rinoa tried not to blush. She’d almost burnt one of her father’s keep once.

“How do you feel about that, Princess Rinoa?” 

Edea tilted her head and smiled at the young girl. Rinoa didn’t know what to say. She knew her father loved her, but he was a very dour man. She almost broke down at the kindness that emanated from the eyes of this beautiful queen. **_‘Wow! I understand now why everyone, from the lowest peasant to the mightiest of knights love Queen Edea so much!’_**

“I... I would love that, Your Majesty!” Rinoa sank to the ground in a deep curtsy, “It will be an honour, My Queen!”

“Please, rise, child. You may not feel so grateful once we start your training...” The Queen then looked up to where Squall and Seifer were still fighting. “Now. Let me put an end to this foolishness...”

Rinoa gasped out loud when she saw Seifer jump high up in the air, raising his sword to swoop down onto Squall who pushed up his sword swiftly to parry the grey knight’s attack. However, before their swords could connect, a streak of lightning came from the heavens making both knights leap apart.

“Squall! Seifer! That’s enough. Come down.”

Rinoa tried not to gasp again, when both Seifer and Squall leaped down and gracefully kneeled at their queen’s feet, sheathing their swords in the process.

“Stand-up, and make peace.”

Under Edea’s censorious gaze, they both shook hands. Seifer as usual with a smirk on his lips, and Squall with a glare directed at his friend.

“Seifer, lend me your arm.” 

After the grey knight complied with His Queen’s request, she turned to the other two and smiled at them.

“Now Squall, Princess Rinoa, we shall leave you both to become better acquainted...”

“Uh, Your Majesty?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Seifer.

“May I, uh, say something in private to Squall?”

Edea raised an eyebrow, but nodded her consent and released the young man’s arm. Once freed, Seifer grabbed Squall’s arm and said to the dark knight.

“Don’t be such a dumbass an’ blow it this time, Squally! Rinoa’s one of those chicks that can be real scary if you make ‘em mad at ya!”

Seifer winked at Rinoa who like Squall, was glaring at him and proffered once again his arm to escort His Queen back to the Castle’s Great Hall. Edea, who like Rinoa had heard Seifer’s ‘advice’, was trying her best to suppress a chuckle... **_‘I shouldn’t encourage this rapscallion’s outrageous behaviour... Ah, Freyja, your son is so like you!’_**

“Aw, Your Majesty! Why did’ya stop our sword practice? It was gettin’ to be real interestin’!”

“Humph, is that how you call it these days?” 

She tried to infuse a censorious note to her voice, but knew she’d failed miserably when the scamp flashed her his insouciant smile.

“ _Hyperion_ was tired of just slicin’ goblin’s head...”

Edea stared at Seifer’s handsome countenance, ** _‘Time to sow the seed...’_**

“The Duke of Dollet made an offer for Quistis.”

Anyone else but her would’ve missed Seifer’s almost imperceptible stiffening.

“Oh! The ol’ man must be deaf...”

“Seifer, the Dollet you _knew_ passed away a few days ago.”

“I thought the old guy had no issue...”

“Of his _own_ , but he did have a nephew who is now the _new_ Duke of Dollet.”

“Humph...”

“My child, you’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all this...”

“You know she’ll refuse him.” Seifer smirked, “ _Nothing_ pleases Lady Disdain.”

“You don’t understand, Seifer, but in this suit The King and I might exercise our royal prerogative and compel Quistis to marry the duke.”

“Your Majesty!?!”

\- o - 0 - o -

End of Act II


	4. Act III - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The Plot Thickens!....

_"O day untowardly turned!"_

–Much Ado, Act III. iii. –

_**At Balamb Castle’s Great Hall…** _

When the Queen left with Rinoa in tow, everyone stared at each other.

“What a mega-bummer! Seify-kun and Squally-kun are gonna get it now!”

“CALM”

“Fu’s right, ya know? Seif Nii-san will think of somethin’, ya know?”

“Yeah, like, ‘we’re just beating the crap outta each other for fun, your Majesty’! Be real, Raiji-kun!”

“He, he, he! I bet’cha anything _Hyperion_ n’ _Lionhart_ are gonna be exchanged for wood choppin’ axes for rest of the week!”

“Oooh! They would both hate that!”

“UNNECESSARY”

“What’cha mean, Fu?”

“What Fu, like, means…is that Queen Edea didn’t go out there to check on those two.” The archer looked at Fujin, “Like, isn’t that so?”

“CORRECT”

“Hey, Irv! Since when, ya know?, d’you know what my Fu’s thinking?”

Raijin stepped next to Fujin, and jealously laced his arm tightly around her waist. He didn’t like it one bit that Irvine was able to interpret Fujin so accurately. Even though that flirting archer had hitched himself to Selphie… He didn’t like it one bit! Irvine just smirked. For once, he could feel virtuous that he had done nothing wrong…

“Raiji-kun, of _what_ are ya accusin’ my Irvy?”

“It’s all right, darlin’…”

“YEOW-ouch! Aw, Fu! Why d’ya do that for, ya know?”

“IDIOT!”

Fujin took the opportunity to show her immediate circle of friends that concealed underneath her very feminine apparel, she was wearing a pair of very sturdy boots.

“Hey, Raij! You should be used to it by now, bro! Fu has one wicked kick! Right?”

The silver haired girl nodded at Zell-kun in agreement. Irvine took the opportunity to explain his previous remark, and to exonerate himself before Raijin. It was not healthy to have that particular warrior mad at you…

“Lemme explain, Raij… Is not so much that I can read Fu’s thoughts, is more like we both observed the same thing: Queen Edea asked Rinoa-Hime to step out with her…”

“Oh, oh! I get it! I get it!”

Selphie smirked at the perplexity still so clearly shown on both Zell-kun’s and Raiji-kun’s faces, and decided to have some fun at their expense.

“Geez! It’s gotta be all those pies you boys ate!” The girl shook her auburn head, “I knew all that eatin’ couldn’t be too good!”

She smiled sunnily at them when they both glared at her. Unrepentantly, she continued to needle them.

“What d’ya think, Fu?”

“AGREED”

“Bwaah, Fu! Not you too, ya know!”

Irvine finally felt sorry for them and continued to elaborate, albeit with a bit of exasperation.

“You guys are, like so fucking thick headed! Think, dudes! Why would the Queen like, _ask_ Rinoa to go with her if all she wanted was like to go n’ stop those two from fightin’?”

“Remember when we were kids? Queen Edea never, ever scolded us in front of other people…”

“Yeah, like, you’re so right, darlin’. She never did. She always did it in private…and wow... like was she ever scary!”

“Nah! The scariest one’s my Lady Ma!”

After a mere fraction of a second, everyone had to nod in agreement with Zell’s statement. Lady Dincht was one very scary customer when she was mad at someone!

“Hi’ya guys! Has anyone seen Quistis?”

The voice belonged to Lady Xu, who had just joined their group along with Baron Kiros Seagill. Sir Ward had remained behind to guard their king. Selphie, the eternal matchmaker, eyed the pair with intensely curious eyes.

“Xu Sensei, Sir Kiros…”

After curtseying prettily at the newly arrived couple, she explained Quistis situation.

“She was conscripted by Lady Ma to do kitchen duty! But now that you mention it, Xu Sensei... Quisty should’ve been down here by now!”

Xu was unable to hide her shudder at the words ‘kitchen duty’. When she was their age, she’d also been –forcefully– ‘apprenticed’ to Lady Dincht... She tightened her grip on the Baron’s arm, while he placed a soothing hand on top of hers. Selphie, still preoccupied with Quistis’s unusual tardiness, for once did not pay attention to all the delightful happenings right in front of her nose. She started to scan the Great Hall for her friend. **_‘Quisty hates being late! I just saw her in our chambers briefly before I left...’_**

“Woo! I wonder what could’ve possibly delayed her…”

Selphie had spoken her thoughts out loud, but her eyes were going around the hall as if unable to believe that someone who lived to be punctual like Quistis, could actually be late...

“She’s not here Selph.” Xu waved her other hand around, “So don’t waste your efforts looking for her…”

“Well... Quisty was a bit dishevelled, and she _did_ need a bath –desperately.”

Selphie said the last part was said under her breath, but Xu’s sharp hearing caught it.

“Be that what it may! We all know Quistis, unlike others...” Here Xu gave Selphie a very pointed look, which the latter completely ignored, “spends next to no time in front of the mirror, so...”

The smooth voice of the Baron interrupted the two girls.

“Lady Quistis is very easy to spot.”

Xu looked up into Kiros’s amused expression and smiled.

“I’ve got to agree with Lord Seagill here! If Quistis were here there’d be a whole bunch of knight mooning in her direction right now…”

“Hey, guys! There’s Seify-kun!”

As if in unison, everyone turned to watch Seifer escort Queen Edea inside the Great-Hall in the direction of the three kings and their entourage. The whole lot of them were still to be found deep in conversation. By their mien, it seemed they were discussing very serious issues.

“Woo! What’s wrong with him?”

“Yo! What did I tell ya? Wood choppin’ duty!”

“SQUALL?”

“Fu’s right, ya know? Where’s Rinoa-Hime?”

“Man! Seif looks like he swallowed somethin’… like, real nasty!”

“Humph! Perhaps Her Majesty finally took him to task, that arrogant…”

“Ah… Lady Xu, such harsh words to be uttered by such a beautiful lady, and on such a worthy knight!”

Everyone’s attention was momentarily distracted from Seifer when they witnessed a blush suffusing Xu’s face. To her credit, she recovered quickly, and after glaring at her audience, she said to her attentive escort.

“Sir Kiros, let’s return to King Laguna’s side… Oh, and if you do see Quistis before I do, please tell her I wanna talk to her…”

“Oh?”

And without saying more, Xu left.

“Aw! Xu Sensei is tooo mean! She knew I would be curious ’bout why she wants Quisty!”

The archer chuckled, “Man! Still, that blush was, like, priceless!”

“AGREE”

“Did’ya guys notice that Xu Sensei was armed to the teeth? Those bracelets looked wicked!”

“You mean like these Zelly-kun?”

To the martial artist’s utter surprise, Selphie unclasped one of her innocent looking bracelets off, and deftly clicked on a hidden mechanism inside. Instantly, the band was secured into a sleek ‘C’ shape throwing weapon with a series of very sharp points jutting out of its outer edge... 

“This little toy’s my own design! It can be thrown like my boomerang...”

“Hey, babe! You’re like, the best!”

“NO Fucking way!” 

Zell blue eyes were rounded like saucers.

“You should check out what I made for Quisty! Ask her when you see her, Zelly-kun!”

“Whoa! You chicks are armed to the teeth!” 

“You only noticed that _now_ , Sir Wuss?”

“Seifer, you asshole! Where’d ya spring from?”

“Tch, tch… If you’re not more vigilant Zelly-boy, some goblin’s gonna get ya real good!”

“Heh! I see that we’re, like, all sorta wearing our weapons…party-like…”

_Hyperion_ was strapped to the grey knight’s lean hips in a very ornate sheath adorned with the traditional Almasy Fire-cross. Likewise, Irvine was wearing his _Exeter_ blade on a very nice sheath decorated with the design of interwoven leaves so characteristic of the Kinneas crest. Seifer paid scant attention to what his friend was saying, because he was busy scanning the Great-Hall for a very familiar feminine figure, but she was nowhere to be found. Unconsciously, his eyes went to rest, albeit very briefly, on the oh-so-elegant figure that was animatedly conversing with Queen Edea. **_‘So he’s the new Duke of Dollet… Fucking masochist…’_**

Not wanting to dwell on why he was feeling so angry, he did what he’d originally intended to do before he got distracted by Sir Wuss’s half-assed comment: to tell his people to be on the alert. When he and Sir Puberty had been out there doing their ‘sword practice’, they’d both felt it. Something in the air felt wrong. ‘ ** _Meh! We could just be imaginin’ things… Still it pays to be on the alert. I don’t trust that littl’ fucker Gluck, nor that smarmy brother of his, Östark…’_**

“Keep your peepers open, everyone.”

“Huh? Why?”

Zell had blurted out the question. Before Seifer could issue a sarcastic retort, Irvine decided hastily to interfere. He knew the grey knight liked pushing Zell’s buttons, but somehow, this moment, Seifer had a particularly sour cast to his face. Whatever it was that the Queen had told him when they were outside, had not sat well on him…

“Well, like, you know, bein’ on the alert makes you look…like, sexier?”

“Just be on your guard, Sir Wuss, an’ don’t go asking such dumbass questions!”

“WHY…YOU!”

“Zelly-kun! Isn’t that Lady Anisha wavin’ at ya?”

That was the name of the castle’s apprentice archivist Zell was trying to romance. Selphie giggled when she witnessed Zell’s anger at Seifer’s remark evaporate, to be replaced by a look of extreme eagerness.

“Where is she, Selph?”

“Over there… Yoo-hoo!”

She waved her hand in the direction of a group of young people standing to the side. One of them, a smallish girl with long dark hair waved back, while some of her friends giggled. Selphie beckoned the girl to come over.

“Wh-what’re you doin’ Selph?”

“You like her, don’t ya?”

“Well…”

“Well, nada! Spend some quality time with the lady then…”

Selphie grabbed Zell, and pushed him in the direction of the approaching girl.

“Hey, Irv! I’ll give ya ten gold pieces to one he’ll make a mess of things with that chick…”

“Seifer, you asshole! I’ll show ya!”

Angry now, the warrior marched with determined steps towards the girl. They all watched with various degrees of curiosity and amusement as Zell bowed to the now flustered Lady Anisha while clumsily grabbing her hand, and planting a loud smacking kiss on it.

“Humph! Elegant as always… That’s Sir Wuss for ya!”

“Seif, man, like you did that on purpose…”

“Tch! Well, I didn’t wanna hang aroun’ here waitin’ for him to make an ass of himself…!”

“Seify-kun! You’re way too tricky for poor Zelly-kun!”

Zell caught their attention once again, as he marched triumphantly with the girl in arms towards one of the heavily laden tables. Seifer watched the couple, amused in spite of himself. **_‘In typical Zell style, feed the lady to death...’_** He ignored the blatant come-on Lady... was sending his way, and scanned the hall again for Lady Disdain, but she was nowhere in sight.

“So where’s milady Harpy…?”

“What’s going on with Squally-kun…?”

Both Seifer and Selphie had spoken at the same time.

“She was doin’ kitchen duty…”

“Out in the gardens with the princess…”

They had answered each other at the same time. Seifer bowed elegantly at Selphie, and said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ladies first. Specially ones wearing such sharp looking bracelets…”

Many people turned to stare at their group when both Irvine and Raijin let out a guffaw.

\- o - 0 - o -

_Meanwhile, in Balamb Castle’s Southeastern Towers…_

**_‘I suppose that’s what I get for insisting on having our chambers overlooking the sea...’_** Quistis lifted her cumbersome skirts and hurried to the Great Hall, which was located on the northern part of the Castle, and thus very far from where she was right now. The Great Hall was connected to the Gatehouse and the Royal Stables on one side, and on the other it opened to the rose maze garden and the inner bailey. **_‘Whatever could King Cid’s ancestors be thinking when they built this monstrosity?’_** The fact was that to navigate from one end of the castle to the other was sometimes as difficult and as time consuming as trying to solve Queen Edea’s Rose Maze.

Normally she was much faster than Selph for getting ready, but tonight she reeked of roast and other kitchen smells that had clung persistently to her person, so she’d had to rush to the bathing chambers to give herself a thorough scrubbing. By the time she was done, the full moon was already high up in the sky. She _hated_ tardiness! So she’d rushed through her toilette, not even bothering to neatly coil-up her hair as it would take up too much time, **_‘I look a mess, but I don’t wish to be later than I have to be!’_** Quistis didn’t know it, but she was quite a sight to behold with her long hair streaming behind her back in a silken curtain of gold mixed with russet undertones. The simple blue velvet dress she wore fitted her willowy figure like a glove; her only ornament, a deceptively fragile looking filigree girdle. _**‘I’m already so late!...’**_

She’d been unfortunately present when Lady Ma got into one of her sudden bouts of ‘ladyshipman-shipness’, and had found herself drafted to do kitchen supervision duty as part of Lady Dincht’s how-to-be-a-proper lady lesson series... Quistis sighed. Queen Edea had been present during the conscription, but that good lady had wisely kept her mouth shut. After all when Lady Ma sported that steely glint in her left eye, she was a major force to be reckoned with! Unsurprisingly, Selph had been nowhere to be found. She definitely needed to have a little chat with that girl. How did she manage to make herself scarce? Quistis could swear that Selph had developed a radar to detect Lady Dincht’s more demanding moods!

As she reached the landing that interconnected their tower to the castle’s inner battlements and the main keep, Quistis made a quick decision. She would be able to make it faster to the fête if she went through the ramparts... Once she got midway to the north tower, she would jump onto the covered watchpath, and into the gardens that led into the Great-Hall. **_‘Hopefully no one will be there to spot my, uh, most “unladylike” behaviour...’_** It was worth a try... **_‘It’s been a while since I last used it...’_** She frowned, annoyed at herself. She knew why she hadn’t used it! The shortcut was discovered by Seifer and herself when they were both little. Since they were both a year older than the rest, they’d been given freedom to explore the castle sooner. **_‘Humph! I don’t know what happened to make him into such a philanderer!’_** She purposely chose to ignore the fact that Irvine, of whom she was extremely fond, had been even worse than Seifer in that respect, before Selphie decided to reel that archer in... 

Once in the battlements, she looked at the full moon. Although it was a warm night, for some reason she shivered... Had Queen Edea not asked a special favour from her, she would’ve made up an excuse to avoid the fête. She loved being with her friends, but she truly disliked all the unwanted attention she usually got in social gatherings, **_‘I specially hate how Lady... fawns over Seifer! Hasn’t she ever seen a_ knight _before?’_** Of course, it annoyed her to no end how all that adulation fed Sir Surly’s already overweening ego...

“Lady Quistis!”

She was spotted by another sentry. In what seemed to be like the nth time tonight, she did something she usually hated to do, she flashed the hapless soldier a blinding smile, reducing the poor man to a helpless puddle of drool, and winked at him.

“You didn’t see me here tonight... Alright?”

“Yes, milady. Whatever you say...”

Not waiting to hear the end, Quistis picked up her voluminous skirts, and rushed in the direction of the northern tower. **_‘So far, so good...’_** She knew the sentries would not snitch on her running all over the castle’s parapet. **_‘My, if Lady Dincht were to ever found out... I’d be in deep trouble!’_** Suddenly, Quistis felt very put upon! **_‘This whole day ... I’ve barely had a moment for myself!’_** She almost hugged Xu Sensei when she interrupted Lord Deling’s rather one sided conversation on what a great asset he was for King Caraway... That gentleman’s regard had not been very avuncular at all! She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in his presence when the Captain of the King’s Guards showed up politely requesting Lord Deling’s permission to kindly ‘relinquish’ her company... The alacrity of her response, had made Xu Sensei look at her knowingly, but Quistis hadn’t care, the relief she’d felt had been too great... After all, she couldn’t dismiss Galbadia’s Chief Royal Advisor in the same way she could a mere knight. To top off her horrendous day, Queen Edea had personally asked her to be particularly nice to Dollet’s new duke!

Quistis looked furtively to the right and then to the left. She wanted to insure that no sentry would witness what she was about to do. The shock might be too big for them to keep their mouth shut... There was no one in sight. With an ease born out of long practise, even if it wasn’t of recent, Quistis hiked up her skirts over her knees and clambered through the crenel of the battlement. Beneath her, at a much lower level was a covered watchpath. She dropped noiselessly onto it, and finding the secret landing spot that would hide her final landing, she jumped. **_‘Bulls eye!’_** She thought with satisfaction as she stood up and shook off the dirt from her skirts.

“Tch, tch! Such unlady-like behaviour!”

At the sound of that sardonic voice, Quistis turned violently around to see the tall and powerful figure that detached itself from the shadows to stare down at her with a very familiar smirk.

“Seifer!”

The grey knight bowed mockingly, “The one and only... My Lady Disdain...”

“Humph! I’ve no time to _play_ with you Sir Surly... What? Let go!”

When Seifer realized that Quistis was going to pass by him without bothering to stop, he grabbed her upper arm on a firm grip, and turned her to face him. Sea green eyes studied resentfully the stark beauty of the pale features illuminated by the moonlight. Quistis blushed when she saw that his gaze had strayed to the masses of hair now streaming unchecked all over her person, **_‘So, I look a freaking mess, but does he have to make a point out of it?!?’_** She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of his thorough inspection when he beat her to it.

“Well, well, my dear Lady Disdain… Did you get all _dolled_ up for our esteemed Duke of Dollet?”

His lips were smiling, but his eyes did not reflect any amusement. Ignoring his weak attempt at being witty, Quistis frowned at him, and tried to shake his hand off her arm.

“ _That_ is _my_ business, Sir Surly, not yours! And now, let go!”

Annoyed that she hadn’t been able to free her arm from his grip, Quistis tried again. Only to freeze when his other hand delicately took a thick strand of golden hair, raising it to his face.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Seifer buried his face in the silken stuff, inhaling the fragrant scent of blossoms. Mesmerized, Quistis could only stare. The masculine planes of his face were only partially illuminated by the bright moonlight. Her heart started to beat faster…

“Too bad you managed to wash off the smell of venison roast… The Duke is very partial to it.”

She blinked her eyes, but was rather proud of herself that none of her upset –No! It was irritation!– showed. She opened her mouth to issue a scathing retort, but she was interrupted by a loud shriek that rend the air with fear and anguish! And then another shout followed, and the clang of blades clashing.

“Seifer! The rose garden!”

“Dammit! What the fuck’s goin’ on?”

Seifer had already drawn-out _Hyperion_ , and was running in the direction of the noise. He was about to turn, and tell Quistis to go inside and warn the others, when to his utmost irritation he found her running next to him! Her girdle? coiled securely in her hand.

“What the hell are you doin’ Quis?”

She was startled at the sound of the name he used to call her with when they were both children.

“That was Squall’s voice!”

“You’re gonna fight with a fuckin’ girdle?”

Seifer knew he was sounding like Sir Wuss now, but he couldn’t help himself. She didn’t bother to reply, she just let the ‘girdle’ uncoil, and with a quick flick of her wrist a sturdy branch fell off a nearby bush.

“ _Titania’s Wisp_ … Selphie’s invention.”

Grunting at her skill with the thing, Seifer nodded, but wrapped his free hand over her wrist nonetheless… She wasn’t going to charge in there before he did! As they both turned around a corner…

“White goblins!”

“How _did_ the littl’ mother-fuckers get in here?”

“SQUALL!”

Without stopping, they both went to Squall’s aid. Attacked from all sides by a swarm of white goblins, the dark knight looked seriously wounded, but the sound of friendly voices seemed to rally him up, and with one supreme effort he swung _Lionhart_ once again taking down two more of the smelly pests before he fell himself.

Some minutes later, _Hyperion_ ’s dark blade glinted wickedly in the moonlight. It’s sharp blade soaking with blue goblin’s blood. Quistis was standing next to the fallen knight, her whip cracking at any of the nasty creatures who dared approach them. The fireballs that sprung forth from her fingertips had already burned a few down.

“Cure!”

Suddenly, Squall was bathed by the green aura of Selphie’s healing spell. Irvine, Zell, Raijin and Fujin had also come to join the fray, but there was nothing left for them to do. Seifer and Quistis had taken care of the remaining goblins. The pungent stink of white goblin blood overpowered the usually fragrant garden. Selphie shook her head sadly when she looking at the strewn bodies of the nasty creatures that marred and tainted the beauty of the rose gardens, but it was the sight of Squall’s prone body that made the poor girl break down and cry.

“Aw, darlin’! Don’t cry. We’ll like, clean up the mess, ok?”

The tall archer enclosed his petite lady in a warm hug, letting her cry all over him.

“Ri-Rinoa!”

It had taken all of Squall’s effort to say her name before falling back into a black sleep. Everyone looked around. The princess was nowhere to be found.

\- o - 0 - o -

_Sometime earlier at a hidden cove near Raha Cape…_

Seemingly innocent looking fishing boats loaded with what could be barrels of freshly caught fish were docking on a small secluded port. Apart from a few dock hands, the port was deserted. Everyone had gone home to prepare for the grand fête! Some would be attending to the festivities at the Castle, the rest would be carousing into morning at the main town square! Only old man Barley, the master of this particular dock and a workaholic, had remained to his everlasting misfortune. The feisty old one had given his attackers a good fight, but he’d been easily overpowered. Now, not even his bones remained. White goblins are known to like the taste of human flesh, even ones as old as Barley.

**_‘The hidden cave was a very fortuitous discovery!’_** The best part of it was that it had come from the mouth of King Cid himself! What manner of a king was he? To blurt out such a state secret! **_‘I could have the kingdom of Balamb on a silver platter! But, no. Patience! I’ve waited this long, I can wait some more… Fortune has indeed smiled upon me! This afternoon, I was given the perfect excuse to absent myself from the Castle and explore these caves. I wonder if Cid himself knows that these caves connect to the secondary wine cellar?’_**

“All the preparations have been completed!”

One the few humans there spoke. He was certainly an unsavoury looking customer, and although he was quite unconcerned at the look of utter disgust he was given, there was a certain amount of fear in his manner. He might not look or smell as nice, but like recognized like. Even one used to malice as he was… the evil emanating from this one was almost an overpowering thing. It was amazing to one such as he that those nobs couldn’t sense it!

“The princess **_must_** be untouched.”

“She be drugged.”

“I will know the difference.”

The unsavoury looking character shuddered. He, who had murdered countless people and had faced death many times, was suddenly very afraid.

“It will be as you wish.”

Satisfied with the promise, the traitor watched as a large host of white goblins with their various human commanders file deep into the cave to start their march into the secondary royal cellars at Balamb Castle, where they would be waiting for the signal to attack. **_‘This should be quite a coup, right in front of that witch’s nose and her bloody knights!… Ah, Queen Edea! Yours is not the only great power left in the world…’_** Once in the open field, the figure took out a ring and once again wore it in its middle finger. Thusly disguised, the traitor returned to the Castle to prepare for the fête. **_‘After the princess, I will deal personally with Lady Fujin…’_**

\- o - 0 - o -

_Aftermath, inside Balamb Castle…_

“How the hell did those things creep into the Castle?”

“Can you pipe it down Zelly-kun? You’re, like, not helping¯…”

Selphie did her best to calm Zell down, but being as equally disturbed, she was finding it very hard to say the right things. She watched Zell restless pacing from the chimney to the door and back again. Not only had Rinoa-Hime been kidnapped, but Queen Edea had to be taken to her chambers because she’d suffered a sudden collapse! Had it not been for Lord Dollet and King Laguna, who had both been standing next to her, she would’ve fallen to the floor and seriously hurt herself! Trying very hard not to break down again, she stared at Squall’s still figure, lying supine on the makeshift bed that had been set up for him in the Queen’s antechamber. Although his various wounds –which had proven to be quite superficial– were tended, nothing anyone did worked to bring him back.

The doors to the Queen’s chambers were opened and the stooped gnarled figure of the Shumi Elder stepped out with King Cid. Zell had stopped his pacing. It was very hard to read the venerable Elder’s face, but one glance at the King’s was more than enough to depress everyone present. With one hand still entwined in Squall’s cold one, Selphie stood half-up to inquire anxiously.

“Shumi-dono, the Quee…?”

She didn’t finish, the Shumi Elder shook his head at her. Selphie bit her lip. She was not a cry baby! She was NOT! When she spotted the arrival of the Shumi Elder by airship she’d been so full of hope! The Shumis were master healers! And the Shumi Elder…Well, he’d been Queen Edea’s Sensei! The master healer placed his large hand on Squall’s face, and whispered some words that were unintelligible to Selphie. A slight yellow glow covered the knight only to fade as quickly. The Elder examined the bandages and nodded.

“Lady Dincht did a very good job on this boy. His wounds will heal well.”

“Shumi-dono, when will Squall-kun wake?”

When Selphie felt King Cid’s hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the sadness so clearly written on his face, she was unable to help herself. Tears just formed in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. She looked at Zelly-kun and knew from the way his hands fisted tightly that he was also doing his best not to break down.

“Sh-Shumi…”

“Do not despair, child. The situation is dire, but not devoid of hope.”

The Elder had been addressing the king as well.

“Both Edea and this child are strong of spirit. Even as I speak, they are fighting the black spell. Do not lose hope.”

With those simple words the Elder left the room with King Cid, but he had somehow managed to make everyone feel better. Selphie wiped the tears off her face. The Queen and Squall would make it through! They had to! She noticed that Zell had left the room, **_‘Probably to relieve either Fujin or Raijin.’_** Since both she and Zell were already on the alert inside, they had been guarding the entrance to the Queen’s antechamber. Even though Fujin was still wearing skirts, her wicked Kaiken blades, _Pandemonia_ , were well within sight. Raijin had _Quetzalcoatl_ , his enormous halberd, in full attention ready to skewer and maim anything suspicious. Was it only a few hours ago that Raij-kun said…

_…_

_“Seif Nii-san’s not here, so’s up to me to fulfil his duty to guard the Queen, ya know?”_

_“GUARD.”_

_Irvine heard the sadness and regret in their voices. They echoed the way all of them were feeling at the moment._

_“Yeah, Zell n’ I will come an’ relieve ya two in a couple of hours.”_

_“AGREED”_

_The powerful warrior just nodded his head, and stood in full alert guarding the doors to the Queen’s antechamber. King Cid was in the war-room conferring with Kings Caraway and Laguna. The Duke of Dollet had been asked to participate since his lands were so close to Gluck’s domains._

_“Oooh! This is just… Such a super-duper mega-bummer!”_

_Selphie looked at her special bracelets with disgust._

_“What’s the point of having created such cool jewelry if I can’t even use it to defend my sovereign!”_

_“Don’t blame yoursel’ darlin’, like, we were all there and it was already too late!”_

_“Oooh! Hadn’t been ‘cuz Quisty took a short cut n’ Seify-kun caught her, Squall-kun could be dead now! Or worse, eaten by those nasty things!”_

_Selphie’s voice went up a couple of decibels with everything horrible thought she voiced._

_“Baby, baby…like, calm down okay?”_

_The archer laid a soothing hand on his lady’s back. It was not in Irvine’s nature to become hysterical like Zell and Selphie, but he was majorly pissed._

_“Irvy?”_

_“Hmn?”_

_“You think Quisty and Seify-kun will catch up with ‘em?”_

_Zell raised his head from where it’d been resting, on his hands, when he heard Selphie’s question. His eyes were red from crying. Of the four, poor Zell was the most emotional... Irvine didn’t know what to say. He’d thought it was rather rash of Quistis to race after the stray goblin (it had been playing dead!) deep into the rose maze… He’d only felt a fraction better when Seifer, swearing a blue streak, had picked-up and raced after Quisty. He knew them both to be very able fighters, but truly Quisty was wearing skirts and Seif had no armour on…_

_“I dunno, babe…”_

_That was the best answer he could give. He didn’t want to upset Selph more than what she was, but things didn’t look too good. With both Squall and Queen Edea bed ridden, suffering from some sort of weird malaise, their prospects didn’t look too good… After insuring that Squall had been properly looked after, he and Raij had entered the rose maze trying desperately to track their friends down; however, the very magic nature of the maze which normally he would’ve found charming…had been their greatest enemy. All traces of goblin or human had been eradicated, but neither Quisty nor Seifer had shown up at the entrance, as he and Raij had assumed… Nope, the situation was no good!_

_…_

Irvine was still of the same opinion a few hours later. Mounted on Chibi-ko, his trusted chocobo, he scanned the coast for any signs of unusual activity. He had the best night vision in the entire castle… Xu Sensei had requested that he join their contingent of Choco-knights to help them scour the countryside. Sir Kiros had already left, leading his own people, and some of King Caraway’s towards Rinaul Coast. They were all on the lookout for the kidnapped princess. Whoever or whatever had her, needed a means to escape the Isle of Balamb. An airship had been ruled out as a possible transport as they tended to be large, noisy and very easy to spot. Of course, Xu Sensei had also wanted to insure that there were no goblin armies lurking around.

“Sir Kinneas! Over here!”

One of his riders had found something… He was hoping it would be some sort of trail, anything to give them some sort of clue as to how and where those little fuckers had been able to infiltrate Balamb Castle. Irvine hadn’t said it out loud, but he’d been mulling that undeniable fact for a while now. There was a traitor in their midst…

\- o - 0 - o -

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_… Floating…_

_She was…floating?_

_Darkness_

_Buoyancy_

_Water_

_Water?_

_Why?_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Where?_

_…Where am I?_

_I…_

_I can’t feel my body…_

_Voices drifted in and out… ‘Edea’ …Sensei-sama? ‘Edea!’ …Cid? He sounded so desolate… Her poor Cid…_

_(Tch! He was always such a wuss, sister)_

_That voice… She recognized that voice! But…how?_

_(Oh, snap out of it! Living with a wuss must be infectious!_

_You have become one, sister!)_

_That voice… It sounds less… evil? I thought we had defeated you!_

_(Evil? Ha! So that’s how you call it… You want to get rid of something, call it ‘evil’…)_

_Confused…_

_(Awww, Eedie! Don’t let Ulti here confuse ya!  
She’s one big meanie!)_

_Another familiar voice… Freyja?_

_(That’s me! The wonderful, beauteous, invincible…)_

_(Ha! If you were that, you wouldn’t be here, dahling!)_

_Freyja! Wh-what are you doing with Ultimecia???_

_(Oh! You mean Ulti? We’re sorta got stuck together…)_

_(Humph! Not by choice)_

_Wh-WHERE AM I?_

_(Hard to explain. You are neither here, nor there…)_

_I’m in the place between life and death…_

_(Ha, ha, ha! You really crack me up Edea!)_

_(Pipe it down, Ulti! Can’t you see our sister here is majorly confused?)_

_(Freyja, if you weren’t a fellow sorceress…)_

_(We have no time! Eedie, you’re here by no accident.  
In truth, you should be dead but ‘they’ selfishly, _

_I should add, decided to spare you!)_

_Who are they?_

_(Dahling! Stop asking such silly questions, and just listen…  
One of us…err…made a mistake)_

_(YOU made the mistake!)_

_(In any case, a ring was… lost)_

_(You should have destroyed it as they’ve asked you!_

_But, oh no! You had to put it on!)_

_(It was sooo pretty! And I missed having pretty things…  
Good-looking slaves, good food… Oh! those were the days!)_

_Uh…What exactly do YOU want from me, Ultimecia? We defeated you, remember?_

_(Yeah…and all that blah, blah, blah…)_

_How can you take it so lightly? Do you know the great sacrifice it entailed?_

_(Oh, Eedie! Let’s move on! I’ve moved on…!  
And thank you for taking care of my son…)_

_(Dahling! He’s one handsome hunk of a boy!  
I would like to lick him from top to bottom…)_

_(Ultimecia! You dirty ol’ bag, keep your non-existent tongue away from my son!)_

_Ha, ha, ha!_

_(Eedie! You always manage to surprise me! Why are YOU laughing?)_

_I believe Quisty might have something to say on that matter!_

_(Laugh it up, sisters! But if not in this dimension,_

_I might get that dear boy in another…)_

_(Oooh! Just the thought of that makes me shudder!)_

_I hate being such a spoilsport, but you were_

_both saying something about a ring…?_

_(Ah, Sister! You were always so polite and proper!_

_This is no mere ring…)_

_(It’s rather a ring of power, if you will… After Ulti so carelessly ‘misplaced it’…)_

_( –_ Groan _– Nag, nag… )_

_(…It fell into the wrong hands and has created a huge unbalance all over the place…)_

_(…They are in a snit about it! )_

_(You should know, Ulti!)_

_(Oh, don’t remind me!)_

_To the point, please!_

_(Eedie! This ring can amplify or seal powers, that’s how you ended here!_

_The person wearing the ring dampened your powers,_

_and you were able to sense nothing…)_

_(As it is, that dear boy, Squall-kun… so delightfully handsome too, was poisoned by a blade infused with the power of that ring, and sleeps now the black death…)_

_(If you don’t get to him in time, he will remain like that…)_

_(Forever)_

_(And that poor child…)_

_(She’s a fellow sorceress, Freyja…_

_As such, she’s intended as a sacrifice…)_

_What should I do?_

_(Here’s the plan… … … )_

_._

_._

_Don’t fail us…_

_Don’t fail_

_fail_

_fail_

_fail_

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Darkness_

_and_

_then_

_light_

_._

_._

_._

\- o - 0 - o -

**End of Act III**


	5. Act IV - Those Who Influence Fate

_Sir, sir, be patient._  
For my part, I am so attired in wonder,  
I know not what to say.

Much Ado, Act IV

_**Balamb Castle Rose Maze...** _

Quistis kept running. Left, then right, left, left, right, left...She lost track of the number of turns made, and in which direction, but the disgusting waft of the fleeing goblin was enough to guide her correctly. From time to time, she turned slightly to flash a disgusted look at the tall shadow who'd been silently following her. Somehow his presence both annoyed, and relieved her at the same time!

Seifer was rather amused by the killer looks she kept casting his way. What the hell could she be thinking, running off like that after the smelly little fucker?! **_'I better not go there!'_** He always became highly irritable whenever he thought of Lady Disdain's overprotective attitude towards Sir Puberty... Even as children, she would always be defending him, no matter what! **_'I dunno how Squall can stand it! Argh! ...'_** In spite of himself, there he was, doing it again! Fucking thinking about it!

" _hiss_ Seifer...!"

Quistis had stopped in front of a gaping hole in the ground. Seifer, distracted by his own thoughts bumped into her. Had it not been for lightning quick reflexes, which made him shot out his hand to grab her upper arm, he would've sent her down the rather large crevice. The most chivalrous thing to do would've been to let go after he'd 'rescued' her from falling, but he was not ready to allow her to jump willy-nilly into that huge gap.

"Let go! _hiss_ I'm following that thing! ... ... I don't care!"

She'd followed the path of his eyes as they landed on her cumbersome skirts. It had become rather torn in places, and heavily soiled in others. He raised a blonde eyebrow at what he considered to be her ridiculous stubbornness, and said softly with just a slight hint of mockery.

"Tch, tch, Lady Disdain... Gentlemen first."

After saying that, he coolly lifted her out of his way and jumped down the hole. Quistis tried not to swear, she truly did, but the provocation was too great and Lady Ma wasn't around to berate her for sporting 'unlady-like' behaviour. Gathering up her skirts so they wouldn't get stuck anywhere, she muttered to herself.

"Dammit, Seifer! You prick! How dare you go in before me!"

And jumped inside.

-o0o-

_._

_...drip..._

_._

_._

_...drip..._

_._

_._

_._

_Darkness_

_Total darkness_

_._

_._

_._

_(Rinoa...)_

_..._

_..._

_(Rinoa!)_

_..._

_(...Wake-up...)_

_(Wake-up, child!)_

_...Hmn?_

_(Wake-up)_

_._

_._

_._

_Pain..._

_Darkness...?_

_._

_..._

_._

_Wh-where..._

_Where am I?..._

_..._

.

.

.

-o0o-

...

"EEek!"

A voice whispered in her ear, "Such a girly cry... Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Lady Disdain."

"Dammit! Let me down!" She hissed back.

She had somehow landed on Seifer's outstretched arms. Instead of setting her on her feet, she felt those arms tighten around her as his lips whispered in the vicinity of her ear, so close their proximity sent shivers up her spine...

"Shush! The littl' fucker's not alone. It seems they left a rearguard... "

Quistis quietened immediately. From the sounds of it, they were quite a few of them nearby. Whatever her issues with Seifer, this was not the time nor the place to engage in their usual verbal battling. Nevertheless, she shoved her hand against his shoulder, signifying to him that she wanted to be set down. He didn't reply, but slowly set her on her feet; although he kept one arm wound tightly around her waist, thus successfully pinning her against him. Again, she placed a palm against his chest in another attempt to free herself, but to no avail. If anything, his grip on her tightened! Defeated by his stubbornness, she decided to look around her. Once her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she realized they were in some kind of ...wine cellar? They were hidden from view by a tall rack of King Cid's favourite merlot, _Château Monterosa_ , a gift from the previous Duke of Dollet **_'Huh?... We must be in His Majesty's secret wine cellar!'_**

She lifted her gaze to Seifer's face, but his attention was focused on the source of the noise. _Hyperion_ was firmly held in his other hand. Quistis winced when she heard the sound of bottles being shattered not too far away, and the unmistakable sound of goblins getting smashed on the king's priced wine. ** _'O-oh... His Majesty's going to be very, very put out...'_**

"Quis!"

Seifer whispered her name, his lips so close to her ear they slightly grazed the delicate cartilage. He felt a tremor go through her body, **_'Very interesting... Could it be that Lady Disdain is not so unaffected as she pretends to be... ?'_ ** His original intent by pinning her against him had been to stop her from careening into the goblins, but the feel of her had temporarily driven that thought completely off his mind. The little witch was curved just right in all the proper places... When he felt her palm against his chest trying to push him away, the perverse part of him had made him tighten his grip around her. The din created by the drunken goblins was getting louder and louder... **_'Too bad, no time to find out how affected she really is... We need to act now!'_** It was a well known fact that although goblins could not hold their liquor, they were still compulsive drinkers...

"I'm gonna be following 'em. You, go back up and alert everyone!"

"No! You go back up, and I'll deal with them!"

Exasperated at her stubbornness, he stared down at her face illuminated faintly by the moonlight that filtered down the crevice.

'Dammit! I'm the fucking knight here, _my lady_!"

"And I'm a dammed shieldmaiden! So don't you dare pull rank at me, _sir_!"

In their hissing altercation, she'd fisted both her hands on his tunic and had lifted herself on her toes to make her point as clear to him as possible. He'd bent his head so low that their noses were almost touching. Quistis and Seifer were so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice the receding sound of marching goblins. They were leaving.

"Since when has watching over your pretty neck been called pulling rank?"

"I can watch after myself, you arrogant beast!"

They were now close enough that their lips were only an inch apart. Unable to stop the attraction, as if pulled by a powerful magnet, their lips made contact...

-o0o-

...

(No...!)

_(Do not open your eyes, child!)_

_..._

_Huh? Qu-queen Edea?_

_..._

_(That's right, child. Just keep still. Don't move.)_

_Groggy... I feel very groggy..._

_(We were both hit by a very powerful paralysis spell)_

_Spell?... Groggy ... What spell?_

_(The spell that has rendered us both immobile and unconscious)_

_I-I can't open my eyes!_

_(The spell is very strong! I'm so glad you've regained your consciousness)_

_But... but how can we be speaking to each other?_

_(We are communicating through our thoughts)_

_Wow...! Ca-can we do that?_

_..._

_(As sorceress we can do this.)_

_Squall?_

_(He's doing fine now)_

_I'm so glad!_

_(Rinoa, I need you to do something very important)_

_Yes, Queen Edea_

_(Listen very carefully to my instruction... )_

_._

_..._

_._

-o0o-

Oblivious of everything, their lips fused with each other in such a heated exchange that would've liquefied even the hardest of metals. She laced her arms around his neck in an attempt to mould herself closer to him. Breathing was completely forgotten. He dropped something he was holding to use his freed hand to cradle her nape, and deepen even more the searing contact. Both her feet were suddenly off the floor...

_CLANG!_

Seifer had relinquished the hold he had on his prized _Hyperion_! An item he valued over everything else! Startled by the sound of cold metal hitting the hard stone floor, they broke contact with each other, pulling apart. Still dazed from their searing kiss, they could only stare at each other in stupefied silence... Until they both realized that it was quiet. Rather too quiet. The goblins were gone! Seifer was the first to recover. Swearing under his breath, he retrieved his blade from the floor and grabbed Quistis's wrist.

"C'mon! Let's 

try to catch up with 'em!"

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Southern side of Raha Cape...** _

Irvine examined the insignia carefully. There was a guild for every craft in Balamb Kingdom, and all the members of the various associations carried with pride the distinctive symbol that would identify their craft and rank. The emblem sewn into the torn tunic his people had found, carried the distinctive mark of the docking guild. The rank alone made Irvine narrow his eyes, **_'Now, why would the tide wash ashore a dock master's tunic?'_** He looked around, **_'And in such a remote place, away from the main port?'_**

"Sir Kinneas?" One of the riders asked tentatively.

"Hmn... ?" Irvine was a bit distracted by his conjectures.

"My family's from the small town of Raha..."

"Yeah...?" Only half listening, Irvine was still trying to figure out the kind of circumstance that could make a garment which looked to be almost new to be ripped the way it was, from top to bottom... **_'Almost like the work of a very sharp claw... '_**

"One of my uncles is a fisherman, and I would often go with him..."

"And?"

"Well, because of my uncle Knox I know this area quite well... "

Irvine was quickly losing his patience, "OK, out with it!"

"Uh, I think the tunic belongs to old man Barley, Sir Kinneas!"

"And who is he?"

"The Dock Master for Raha Cape, my lord!" There was absolute certainty in the rider's voice.

"What makes you say that, Thomas?"

"Old Master Barley was a real curmudgeon, and he valued rank. When he obtained his Master ranking he prized his insignia above everything and everyone! Sir Kinneas."

"Very well, since this is the only clue we have seen all night, let's 

go speak to this Barley. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Lead the way."

"As you wish, Sir Kinneas."

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Underground Balamb...** _

Quistis and Seifer tracked the goblins through the vast network of narrow tunnels they discovered underneath the castle. They found that the nasty creatures had managed to penetrate into the castle through a large trap door located on the stone floor of Balamb Castle's second wine cellar. They were also surprised to see no indication of a forced entry! It was almost as if the trap door had been left wide open just for such an occasion. Unwilling to suspect Sir Galuf, who had been castellan even before Queen Edea's birth, they tried to come up with a more likely suspect. However, the only people who could've possibly known the existence of the second cellar would be the King himself, Queen Edea and _maybe_ perhaps the Lord Chamberlain, and Lady Dincht... However, these people were above and beyond suspicion.

Deciding that their time would be better employed by tracking the kidnapped princess, they followed the goblins through the trap door. Apart form giving each other a furtive glance from time to time, no mention was made by either one of the fiery kiss they had exchanged. This silence was, however, short lived.

It happened during their descent into the tunnels. Quistis long skirts had gotten caught on something. Exasperated with that impediment to her mobility, she lifted her skirts revealing a sturdy pair of long-boots, and unsheathed a small dagger from the left boot. Seifer just lifted a brow at such an unlady-like display, but said nothing, preferring to keep watch. Just in case. It was only the sound of tearing fabric that made him turn to watch. Quistis was trying to hack off the thick velvet material of her long skirts with the small knife. Annoyed, because the dagger was not sharp enough to slice easily through the fabric she said to him.

"Don't just stand there looking! Give me a hand will you?"

"Whatever pleases My Lady Disdain."

With two swift slashes of _Hyperion_ , Quistis's dress from mid-thigh down, fell off her. Looking at what he'd bared, she flushed a bright red. When she asked for his help, all she'd really wanted was for him to take out his own dagger, which was longer and much sharper to continue hacking where she'd let off... At mid-calf! Just slightly below her knees!

"Seifer, you dumbass! See what you did!"

"Humph... A great improvement..." He frowned as his gaze slowly travelled down her shapely long legs, "I don't like sharing...but I suppose it's 

alright. I'll be killing the little fuckers anyway, once we find were they've taken Rinoa-chan..."

"Dammit! Will you be serious for once! I'll never hear the end of it from Lady Ma! ... Eek!"

Seifer had grabbed Quistis by the waist, and lifted her off the small mound of fabric that surrounded her to set her down by his side, his arms still around her.

"It's 

okay, babe, we'll think of somethin'!"

Startled at the way he'd just called her, she could only stare at him. With his signature smirk, he bent to give her half opened lips a quick kiss.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He bent his head to taste her lips again, "Nope, still there!"

She thumped him lightly on the chest, "You beast! I'm not one of your... "

He cut her off with another kiss. "I know, My Lady Quistis."

There was a very serious look in his sea-green eyes. One she had seen only once before, when he was knighted by King Cid, and took the oath upon his honour to protect Queen Edea as her most loyal knight. Blushing at the implications of that gaze, but not wanting nor willing to think about it at the moment, she said.

"Let's 

go! I hate saying this but the stink of goblin is growing fainter and fainter!"

Seifer was not fooled by her quick change of topic, but he let it pass. He was willing to give her some breathing space. At this very moment, getting Rinoa back was the more important task. The next generation of Almasys could stand to wait a bit.

-o0o-

...

_(Do you understand what you must do?)_

_Yes._

_(Very good! You are a courageous young woman!)_

_This mental linking is a very warm feeling..._

_(To be a sorceress, child... Is both a curse and a blessing.)_

_I've been scared of my powers for so long..._

_(It's alright to be afraid. Never forget what our name means.)_

_I was never told... What does it mean?_

_(Our name is derived from_ 'sortiarius' _a word in a language_

_that has been long forgotten by most)_

_Uh, what is_ 'sor' _-_ 'sortuirus _'?_

_(A_ 'sortiarius' _is 'one who influences fate'... )_

_Wow! You mean like change things around... ?_

_(Yes. But remember, Rinoa, nothing is ever_

_free nor without consequence. Remember when_

_you almost burned down a keep?)_

_Ye-yes!_

_(What were you thinking at the moment?)_

_Well... Galbadia's winters are terrible!_

_They are so cold and humid! Sometimes it's nigh_

_impossible to build a proper fire to warm the Great Hall..._

_(Please continue...)_

_The keep's castellan is very elderly and I know_

_he and his wife suffer from arthritis... I didn't want_

_to leave the keep without making sure that they would_

_be okay, but my father was getting impatient..._

_(You stared at the weak flame burning in the hearth... )_

_... And wished with all my might that it would... grow... Oh!_

_(Exactly. Everyone, yourself included,_

_almost died of incineration, and yet it was just_

_such a trivial wish. A normal person could've_

_made it without the same outcome. For us these two words:_

_power and responsibility must be continuously applied._

_It is a burden we sorceresses must carry and share.)_

_I understand, Your Majesty!_

_(I expected no less from someone who had brought_

_the black knight to his knees! He's awake now and_

_calling for you!)_

_I'm so glad he's alright!_  
I want to go back to him,  
I'll do my best to do the task you assigned!

_(Very well, it's up to you Rinoa-chan... )_

_Yes, Sensei-sama_

_..._

-o0o-

For the first time, Quistis and Seifer were actually grateful that white goblins had such a pungent smell, specially when coming upon chambers where the path could be split into two or three ways. In such cases, Quistis would cast a minor fire spell to create some extra light while Seifer sniffed hound-like the various tunnel openings. They did not bother to look for a ground trail as they both knew that goblins were extremely light-footed. Unless they were moving in very large numbers, and wore heavy armour, they left no trail worth following.

They also discovered that all kinds of nasty crawlies made their home underground... For example, the huge Caterchipillar that blocked their way through one of the tunnels almost succeeded on catching Seifer inside one of it's 

webs. Had he been even a bit slower in his reaction time, Quistis would've had to cast a curative spell on him for Caterwebs are known to make the victim extremely sluggish. Thankfully, the element of surprise had been the only advantage the creature had over them, when it surged out of the ground aiming its web at Seifer. Once that was over, _Hyperion_ sliced the monster easily with one single slash. To her annoyance, it had taken Quistis longer to unfurl her whip...

Three gigantic Scorpions, two Buels, and a whole bunch of red bats later, they realized that mixed with the pungent stink of goblin there was the unmistakable salty smell of seawater... At one point, the tunnel they were traversing seemed to be wounding upwards, in almost a circular motion. The smell of seawater kept getting stronger every time they turned a corner, always going upwards. It felt like they've been underground for ages! But they were getting closer to the exit.

Seifer looked back at Quistis. He knew she would berate him for being frivolous at a time like this, but hell she looked damned hot in that sexy littl' getup! Even with her hair tied back haphazardly with a torn piece of fabric, and her beautiful face smudged with dirt... He wondered if there was _ever_ a time in which she did not look good. He could admit it to himself now, he'd been fucking jealous of Squall! He resented all the attention she gave him! Although he knew quite well that the love she had for Sir Puberty was purely fraternal, he couldn't help but begrudge him even the tiniest morsel of her care... 

It was a pretty crazy feeling! Squall was one of his best friends... When he realized that other people found him desirable, he'd started flaunting that fact to Quistis. First it had been Lady E, then Lady M, and on and on. He realized now that it had been a very childish gesture to wrestle her attention away from Squall, but instead he only succeeded in creating the adverse effect. She started to move further and further away from him, until her fondness became disapproval... And Quistis being Quistis, she was most vocal and articulate about it! Of course, his overweening pride had not allowed him to retract his actions nor to take her constant criticism of his behaviour lying down... Hence their constant bickering. He realized that his childish jealousy had made him waste a lot of time! He would not allow the situation to continue any further; likewise he would be damned if he allowed her to be given to that upstart Dollet! Even if she didn't want to be with him, he would never allow her to go to another against her will!

Quistis stared at Seifer's broad back. She caught him frowning when he'd turned briefly to look a her. ** _'I wonder what triggered that...'_** It was just unfair! Even though they've been trudging through these tunnels for what seemed to be hours, he looked like he'd just stepped out of a grand reception (which he did they had). The red tunic with argent trimmings he wore, suited him very well. It drew attention to wide shoulders that tapered down to the lean hips encircled by _Hyperion_ 's ornate sheath. Powerful legs in their customary chausses, were encased by shiny greaves and solleret. **_'I'm amazed he's so nimble! That steel casing he's wearing on his feet must weight a ton!'_**

After a brief argument, they had decided to take turns on who would lead and who would guard the rear. During the last junction, it had been his turn to take the lead, but she hadn't realized this last tunnel would be so long and winding! She wondered how he would take the suggestion that they change places now. She was mildly irritated by his rather over-protective attitude. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, and thanks to him, her mobility had improved one hundred percent... She tried not to think about how short her dress was now... Nor how it felt to be pressed to that hard muscled body as he kissed her senseless...

Distracted by the direction of her thoughts, she bumped into him. He had stopped at the point in which the narrow passageway they were traversing made a sharp turn to the left. From the looks of it, the exit had to be quite close as the darkness surrounding their ascent had gradually been giving way to light. Also the smell of goblin had grown almost unbearable, as well as the noise they made with their high-pitched squeaks. However, what caught Seifer's attention, and had made him stop on his tracks was not the din created by the goblins, but the sound of human voices...

"... This here be the prin-cesss..."

_SLAP!_

"Yeowch! Wha'd'ya do dat fer, Boss?"

"Don't touch 'er!"

"She's real purty! Ain't she?"

"She ain't fer the likes of you n' me, Stevens, jes 'member that! Yer live longer!"

"Why's she ain't moving? She ain't dead, is she?"

"Nah! That nob gave me sumethink to make her real quiet like..."

"I betcha we'd make more by sellin' 'er!"

"I fucking tol' ya, you fuckhead! She ain't for fucking sale!"

"Shudup you two n' start gettin' the boats ready to ship them littl' fuckin' stinkers to 'Eldbeak..."

"Jeez, sum' times I thinks I don't gets enuf pay!"

"Me, I'm surprised they 'aven't ate 'er!"

"Git your asses on gear! Those littl' stinkers kept their teeth off the littl' lady 'cause they fear that nob more than their own stinky boss!"

\- o - 0 - o -

_**In Balamb Castle...** _

Closing the door after the King and the Shumi Elder entered the Queen's antechamber, Raijin cast a furtive glance at his companion's profile. She was standing in full attention, ramrod straight. Silent. Always silent. As if he were not present, standing only a few feet away. Next to her. But the fact that she had _chosen_ to be here with him as he fulfilled his duty as Nii-san's retainer was more than enough. It had always been like this between the two of them. He had learnt to love these silences. That was the way she was. His greatest wish was to be able to stand next to her forever. To protect her from further harm. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't wanted to do that...

He was six years old the first time he'd met Fujin. All of them were more or less the same age, with Seif Nii-san and Quisty Onee-chan being the oldest. They had been playing whatever it was that children played. As usual Zell was rather loud crying over something Nii-san said, and Onee-chan was busy scolding him while trying to console Zell at the same time. Selphie, as energetic then as now, was running around being chased by Irvine, while Squall silently watched the action standing not too far away. They were in Balamb Castle's vast Southern Courtyard, the one that contained the Rose Maze and faced the Great Hall. He couldn't remember what he was doing. All he could remember was this little girl staring at them with her one crimson eye, because the other was covered by an eye-patch.

Looking back, Fu was even more silent then than she could ever be now. Her silence at the time had been a very eerie one. It wasn't like he didn't know any silent people. Squall had always been pretty quiet, and even more so after he'd lost his mom... but he was _there_. Squall's anger at his mother's death broiled within him, as did his sadness... With Fujin, it was a completely different thing, like her spirit made no sound. Absent. As if she were a small ghost... Just staring, staring at them with her one eyed stare. He had gazed at that too quiet unsmiling face, and had decided then and there that more than anything, he would like to get this little girl to smile at him. He had only been a child, completely unaware of the weight of sorrow and despair Fujin carried already on her fragile shoulders. How could he? His situation was unlike any of his friends, even Zell's. Both his parents were alive and well. His father was Nii-san's steward, and ruled the fiefdom during Nii-san's absence. Unlike his friends, he had never experienced such a loss...

Now he was older, and knew the meaning of dying, because he was a warrior. Because he was prepared to fight, prepared to deal and to accept death in order to protect those to whom he had sworn his protection. In spite of all that, Fujin's grief was something beyond his experience, something he could not comprehend... But in spite of it, he wanted to help her carry that weight. Maybe his goal was too ambitious; but at least her present silence was a companionable one. He could feel her being there with him, even when she didn't look at him, or speak to him. She was there with him. It was enough.

The door to the Queen's antechamber opened.

"Yo, guys! How 'bout I take over?"

"QUEEN? SQUALL?"

Those were the only words Fujin had said for hours. At her question, Zell's face fell.

"No change. Squall too..."

"But the Shumi-Elder's there, ya know!"

"Yeah! The Elder told us the Queen's really strong, n' that she was fightin' it!"

Fujin looked at Zell briefly, before nodding at him and saying.

"UNDERSTOOD."

She kept her rigid vigil. The door opened again. They bowed as the King and the Shumi-Elder left the room. The King looked preoccupied. It was very hard to read the Elder's expression, but he radiated kindness. They somehow felt comforted by his mere presence. "Do not give up hope, children." He told them before he left, followed closely by the King who just smiled sadly at them.

"Awww, Fu! Why don'tcha go get some rest, ya know? Me and Zell will take care of guarding the Queen..."

"Hey, Fu-chan! Why don'tcha keep Selph-chan company? She'll definitely appreciate it... I was kinda of getting' on her nerves with my pacing..."

Fujin looked at Zell until he began to squirm, then she just nodded at him and went inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"Thanks, man! I think she's more affected, ya know? by Rinoa-Hime's kidnapping than she's let us know, ya know?"

"No pro! I was really gettin' on Selph-chan's nerves! I wonder if Seif and Onee-chan managed to catch up with the littl' fuckers!"

"They came from outta nowhere, ya know!"

"Humph! Irv was sayin' that he found the timing of it majorly weird..."

"Huh? Whadd'ya mean?"

"Like those things showed up just when the Queen fainted..."

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Underground Balamb...** _

_WHOP!_

__

_Squeal!_

"You, there! Don't touch 'er!"

"Ya should've cut off the littl' narsties' arm, Boss!"

"Shuddup, you shithead! Or you're forgettin' the stinkers smells worse dead than alive?"

Quistis heard a high pitched whimpering, and tightened her grip on _Titania's Wisp_. She could guess what was going on just by listening, but she couldn't actually see the action because Seifer's large body was stubbornly blocking her way in the narrow passageway not allowing her to take a peek! She glared at him. His attention was focused in the direction of the voices. She wondered how many humans were present. Judging by their voices they were rather loud she assumed there to should be at least four of them, and most importantly ... They had Rinoa! She found it very disturbing that humans would be in collaboration with goblins as they were natural enemies... **_'Goblins consider humans to be prey... Why are these men not afraid?'_** Not only were they not afraid, by the sounds of it they seemed to be in command of the goblins! **_'How is this possible? Why would these creatures obey a human when they have trouble obeying their own captains?!'_**

Unable to bear it, she thumped Seifer's back with her fist to make him move a bit so she could see, but he was not budging. He might as well be a rock. What was worse, he used his arm to push her back... Exasperated, Quistis placed a hand on either side of his broad shoulders using them as a lever to lift herself up on her toes so she could take look whether he liked it or not! He turned his head slightly to flash her an irritated look, but refocused his attention on the group of men that were clustered around Rinoa. He was glad he'd paused to gauge his surroundings... **_'I can risk myself, but there's no way I'm be risking Quis!'_** He was glad he'd obey his sudden instinct to gauge the surroundings instead of blinding rushing in... The way things looked, had they done so without any sort of plan, they would've been easily defeated! The place was swarming with the smelly little fuckers! He frowned as he centred his attention on the fat one, he was clearly the one in charge as he seemed to be issuing orders to a bunch of the disgusting creatures... **_'So fatso over there is the Boss... ... ... Dammit, Quis! I wish you'd stop!'_** He could feel Quistis's soft rounded breasts rubbing against his back, **_'I don't fucking need that kind of stimulation right now!'_**

Unaware of the discomfort she was causing Seifer, Quistis pressed herself against him so she could take a better look over his shoulder. The narrow corridor opened to a vast apse-like chamber. Its tall vaulted roof supported by five strong columns with torches stuck on either side illuminating the room. At the very center, the princess was lying on some sort of makeshift table crudely made with a darkish wood. The rough finish of the table contrasted enormously with the delicate scrollwork that ornamented the pillars and the panels that adorned the highly polished walls. This confirmed something she had suspected all along: The chamber, the passageway and the vast network of tunnels they've been traversing were made by a master builder. The workmanship, not to mention the height of the passages, was too fine and precise to be goblin made. And ancient. Very ancient. **_'I wonder how the goblins were able to discover such a find... They are not known to be overly clever... They are scavengers, but they are_ not _explorers.'_** She frowned as she pondered the question, **_'It cannot possibly have been these illiterate sailors... By the looks of them they must be a derelict bunch as none of them is wearing a guild insignia ... ... WHAT?!'_**

"Shuddup, you bunch o' shitheads! I'm ahearin' som'thing!"

Everyone, including goblins which were not known for being particularly quiet, became silent. The Boss was one mean nasty asshole. He understood goblins, and knew they only obeyed fear and intimidation. More than one goblin head had rolled off its shoulder for failing to obey his orders. But nothing could be heard, except the shuffling of bare goblins' feet. One of the ruffians, the second in command, had the temerity to say.

"Huh! Ya sure ya hears sum'think, Boss?

Before the Boss could make up a scathing retort at such cheek from a subordinate, one of his men called out from deep within the tunnel facing him...

"BOSS! THEM BOATS'RE READY!"

Whatever it was that he wanted to say or do became secondary to his innate desire of wanting to get rid of the smelly goblins.

"Right! You, Goblins! Move it! ...You, Stevens! Stay with the other 'alf n' guard the princess while I git rid o' this lot!"

"Aye, Boss!"

At the slowly receding sound of marching feet, Seifer removed his hand from Quistis's mouth, and glared down at Quistis. His furious gaze commanded her silently to keep still. Quistis nodded her acquiescence curtly, angry at herself for not controlling her reactions... but the sheer number of goblins present had astounded her! The huge chamber was full of them! It was just as well that he'd heard her soft intake of breath, and had managed to muffle her unintentional exclamation just in the nick of time. She was confident of her own ability with the whip, and she knew Seifer's skill as a blademaster to be unparalleled, except by Squall... However, no matter how proficient their fighting prowess, there was no way they could take on so many enemies at the same time. **_'...But wait a minute, aren't half of them leaving? Now's our chance to strike!'_**

Seifer had had the same thought as she, because he looked at her and nodded in the direction of the chamber. He bent his head so that his lips were so close to her ear as to almost graze them.

"Snuff torches, float Rinoa." He murmured softly.

Sky-blue eyes stared into sea-green ones for just a split second before comprehens ion of his plan dawned in them. It was a pretty clever plan, and the element of surprise would definitely work in their favour! Grabbing his tunic, she raised herself on her toes and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, before whispering softly into his ear.

"For luck..."

Smirking because she had managed to surprise him, she was turning to carry out the plan when his arm snaked around her waist, lifted her feet off the floor, and his mouth descended on hers... Her hands had fisted on his tunic, and she was gasping for breath when her feet touched ground again. She heard his masculine voice whisper softly.

"Yeah..."

She decided not to take issue with the underlying smugness in his voice, and concentrate on the task at hand. **_'I'll think of a suitable revenge later, after all this is over...'_** Right now, Rinoa-chan needed their help.

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Sometime before at Balamb Castle...** _

An elegant figure displaying a very grave mien, strolled down the quiet hallway that led out of the Royal Council Chambers. The meeting had been interrupted by the castellan, Sir Galuf who'd promptly gone to whisper something into King Cid's ear. Whatever it was, had made him abruptly get up, excuse himself, and leave the room. Everyone had just stared at each other, before Martine as Lord Chamberlain of the kingdom tacitly and very diplomatically took over where his king had left off in such a hurry. In the end, everyone was so exhausted that they agreed to retire for the night and reconvene come morning, or earlier if they were to receive further news of Princess Rinoa's whereabouts.

**_'So far, so good. They will never think of looking into that small hidden port...'_** He had pretended to commiserate with King Caraway, and made all the necessary polite noises as the others had speculated about Cid's sudden departure. They had all surmised that the King had been summoned, because even with the aid of the Shumi-Elder whose healing skills were legendary, the Queen had taken a turn for the worse. However, inside he was filled with a deep sense of elation. Long years of planning and playing the waiting game were finally coming to fruition!

He had found out early in life that no matter how prodigious his intelligence, how great his aptitude in the arts of government, he would always be subject to the whims of the one who was born to sit on the throne, and be therefore vulnerable, unprotected. So he had learnt to use his cunning to keep himself from harm, from those who sought to hurt him. **_'That bully died too quickly to pay for all the agonies he made me suffer...'_** At the time, he was only a fledging poisoner, just coming into his skill. Had he then, the knowledge he now possessed, Dollet's 

only son and heir would've died a much, much slower and agonizing death.

Lady Dollet was much easier to dispose, **_'Such a vain and ignorant woman! It shames me to be related to her!'_** She had thought an alchemist was some sort of beautician. He took advantage of her ignorance, and fed that belief by creating a facial ointment for her that made the skin glow. As expected, after witnessing the flattering results she demanded more, and he complied, but added a compound of poisons that the body would absorb slowly. He didn't want her to die too soon, for he did not wish the lord to marry someone younger and perhaps more fertile. However, three years later she succumbed to the slow poisoning, and followed in her son's footsteps by dying in extreme agony.

The timing of her death had truly annoyed him, as it was indicative that the old bitch had not followed his strict instructions: Apply the cream only twice per day, morning and night. It had been his plan to kill her off in five years, not three! He overheard her lady-in-waiting remark that Lady Dollet was so fond of her beauty cream that she would guard it jealously and kept a little pot of it by her side, applying it constantly on herself! He should've known the bloody old bird would not do as he asked, but his youth had made him miscalculate the vanity of women.

He would not be making the same mistake twice. The dosage of black dream poison he'd administered on Queen Edea should've been strong enough to keep her in eternal slumber. He'd given a much milder version of to his men. He needed Rinoa-Hime alive to fulfil his purpose. **_'Apparently, the poison has an effect on normal people as well... Interesting. It's_**

 ** _lethal for those with sorceress blood, but that knight, Squall, was cut down with a blade infused by black dream as he tried to reach the princess... From the accounts I heard of the incident, it did not affect him immediately like it would a sorceress... Of course, the dosage for the young princess was much milder than what I've applied on Edea... I will have to keep a very close tab on that young man, perhaps I might discover other applications for it..."_**

It seemed that if the poison did not kill, at the very least it induced a comate state for an indefinite period. **_"I could've used it on that old bitch... If she were not dead, but not alive either it would've prevented Dollet from marrying again..."_**

In his effort to produce an heir, the septuagenarian Lord Dollet did marry someone much younger, but she was frivolous, and very easily bored. The new Duchess of Dollet was only eighteen years old. It was very obvious that this marriage had been forced on her due to the extreme importance of the bridegroom. **__**It had been ridiculously easy to make the new Duchess his mistress. ** _'My pleasing looks are the only worthy inheritance that my unlamented sire left me... But you knew that, didn't you, old man? That I was bedding your wife... You old fool! You were hoping that my seed would take root inside of her as you were impotent...'_** But there were as many ways to prevent conception, as there was to kill someone. The power he'd sought for such a long time was slowly coming into being. **_'As if I would sabotage my own carefully constructed plans for the sake of a pretty face!'_**

In the end, he had been forced to dispose of the young duchess as well. His original intent had just been to render her sterile, but she'd become too demanding of his time. **_'I'm afraid I don't respond too well to blackmail. Did the little bitch really think to control me with her silly threats?'_** He hadn't even bothered to poison her. She had not been worth the trouble. A small, but tragic chocobo accident did the trick, and not a moment too soon... Apparently, he'd not been her only lover, **_'She was a slut after all...'_** The babe someone else had planted in her womb died with her.

As a young man, he had been full of ambition, but short on funds and power. His father, being only a second son, was just the lowly baron of a small fief! How he despised the way these young lordlings, the Queen's Knights, flaunted their wealth and status! The worst of the four being that young peacock, Count Almasy! How dare he give him such a supercilious look! As if he were nothing! As if he were more lowly than an earthworm! Everything he was, everything he had was the result of his own effort and cunning. How dare that lordling judge him with his inherited worth!

**_'Humph! Soon, very soon, none of it will matter, of course!'_** He would be having the last laugh. He would allow that young lordling to live long enough to watch him take possession of the beautiful Lady Trepe. She was the only female befitting to be his bride and breed his children. Lust was an emotion he understood very well, and it shone out of that lordling's eyes whenever they rested on the girl. Yes, he would make sure the young Count of Almasy watched him make the lovely Quistis his bride...

**_'Power. The ability to control people, to influence the destinies of nations!'_** He had been gifted with a blazing ambition! Perhaps it was fated that the star of the lowly second son of a second son would reach its zenith very soon! He looked at the slender metallic band that adorned his middle finger, **_'This ring, this insignificant looking ring... so easily disregarded will help me get what I crave! What I need! Once I gain absolute power, no one will dare look down on me again.'_** Who could have foretold that his search for a rare poison in Odin's Ruins five years ago would yield such bounty? **_'I've surely been favoured by the gods to become the ruler of all mankind. It's_**

 ** _the only explanation for my good fortune! Even had I been able to foresee the future, I don't think I could have planned this better!'_**

He had been intrigued by finding such an ordinary looking item lying on top of a very impressive altar. Without giving it much thought, he had taken the ring, and placed it in his middle finger. Instantly a new perception had flooded his senses! And pain. An intense pain, which dispersed whenever he took off the ring... The pain was a small price to pay. By wearing the ring, he felt capable of doing things, that hitherto he would've thought only a full-blooded sorceress could do! With the passage of time, he had learnt to bear the pain, specially after he'd almost lost it once by taking it off. **_'I suspected it at the time, but now after the final test, I'm sure...'_** He had in his possession the fabled ring of Aesterith that the gods had created at the dawn of humanity to aid mankind! **_'It was a risky thing to do, to come face to face with Queen Edea, but now I know for certain that this ring can not only grant me great powers, it can also disguise me from those who possess power! Otherwise there's no way I could've poisoned her with the Black Sleep!'_**

Originally there were three sorceresses, Ultimecia, Freyja and Edea. The first two perished when they were sucked into the deep dimensional abyss that their battling had produced atop Mount Almaj in Centra Continent. He had been a mere adolescent at the time. The intense lightning and high energy charges of their legendary battle had obscured the sky, and its reverberations could be felt all the way to his father's fief in Hasberry Plains. **_'As I looked up the sky and witnessed for myself what a sorceress's power could do, I craved that power...'_** Queen Edea was the last remaining full blooded sorceress left in the world. **_'But with her out of the way, mine will be the only power to be reckoned with! ...And little Rinoa, she will be my puppet...!'_**

Getting to Edea had been ridiculously easy. The ring helped to conceal his true intent from the Queen. When she was temporarily distracted by the commotion outside, he had seized the opportunity to puncture her upper arm with his poisoning ring. Her eyes had widened a fraction when she'd looked at him, but it served her to no avail because immediately after, she'd fallen into the deep magical coma induced by the poison. **_'It was good of her to notice who it was that orchestrated her downfall...'_** He'd only felt a very brief moment of trepidation when he had grabbed her arm. It was the first time he'd tested the poison. The most difficult and complex poison he'd ever mixed in his life. Not only was the recipe a challenge to follow, the ingredients were extremely rare and hard to find. **_'I almost paid with my life for some of the ingredients, but it was worth the great effort required...'_**

With Sorceress Edea out of the picture, there was no power left in this world that could contest his! But patience... Patience... He'd waited this long, he didn't want to ruin his grand finale by rushing the end... _Humph_... It was highly ironic, and mildly entertaining that King Cid's fondness for smuggled Trabian liquor would be the indirect cause of his beloved wife's demise. **_'Had the King not produced his private stash of Trabian Armagnac I would not have thought to investigate its origin...'_** That the small smuggler's cove had its own Dock Master, meant that it had been tacitly sanctioned by the Crown of Balamb. **_'Too bad old Master Barley became goblin fodder...'_**

He finally reached his destination. If he was not mistaken, the second door to the left would be Lady Fujin's chambers. **_'I didn't even have the ring when I sold Trabia to the goblins! The only witness to the 'transaction' was that girl Fujin... I can't believe they didn't dispose of her! Goblins are a blood thirsty race, but they are so very stupid! I should've done something about it at the time, but I was young and too drunk with the sweet elixir of success! Also, I was comforted by the knowledge that the only survivor of Trabia's royal line had lost her faculty of speech... but still, I should have terminated her, even if she was under the Dincht's_**

 ** _tutelage. It should've been easy enough...'_**

Even after hearing that Fujin had learnt to communicate in an extremely limited way mostly by using one word or two word phrases, he'd put it off. He'd been too enmeshed in his own intrigues to pay much attention to an insignificant child, specially when it was said that the girl only remembered the part of her sister protecting her.

He had reached Fujin's door. As expected, there was no one around. **_'I cannot rely on her memory loss forever... Anything might trigger her memory. I cannot allow that to happen. Not now, when everything is going so well for me.'_** Sooner or later Fujin might remember how it was that she lost her right eye, and who it was that had inflicted the wound... **_'No, I have to deal with her now. She trusts me. They all do...'_**

He was by nature extremely secretive, but he'd made himself present a genial face to the outside, that way he would always be above suspicion. People liked him. They trusted him. They confided in him, like that fool, King Cid. He lent them an attentive ear, and expressed his admiration at everything they boasted, distilling any useful information he might gleam in his memory for further use.

To have all the most important rulers of the human kingdoms assembled in one place was too great an opportunity to miss! This was his one chance to make one large sweeping strike, but he needed Rinoa to be in place. He truly disliked trusting others to do his bidding, but he could not be in two places at the same time... In any case, they feared him immensely. He did not trust their loyalty, but he trusted their deep fear of him. **_'But first things first...'_** He entered Fujin's chamber.

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Town of Raha, in front of Barley's cottage...** _

Irvine waited impatiently for Thomas to emerge from the Dock Master's cottage. He'd only entered less than a minute ago, but in this type of search time was the most precious commodity. The more they delayed, the more time was granted the kidnappers to whisk the princess out of reach. He almost fell off Chibi-ko when he heard a wail coming out of the small house! A few minutes later, Thomas emerged looking rather grim.

"Thomas?"

"Martha, Barley's wife confirmed that the garment belongs to her husband. As a matter of fact, he...he left the house wearing it!"

"By the sounds of things, Barley has not returned." It was a statement of fact.

Thomas bowed his head. "No, he hasn't, my lord."

"Would you say Barley is one to frequent any of the pubs or bars aroun' town?"

"No, sir Kinneas, old Barley was a workaholic. He lived to work. He also didn't drink. Not even during Royal Festivals when beer and ale is courtesy of the King!"

"Let's 

go to the port!"

"Uh, sir Kinneas, which one?"

"You mean you folks at Raha keep various ports?"

"Well, the main port is located right here in town, my lord, to the south, then there's the huge warehouse port we use to store goods imported from Galbadia on the southeast, and there's the nicer passenger port near..."

Irvine interrupted before Thomas could continue any further, "Alright! Do you know which port he would be favouring on a day like today?"

"No, my lord."

"Alright, let's 

go back an' ask Mrs. Barley!"

Not wanting to waste more time than necessary, Irvine dismounted and decided to ask Mrs. Barley himself.

"Thomas, you're with me. Tolla, I want you and Fremur to ride back to the castle to keep them posted on our current situation." He paused only slightly before continuing, "If Lady Xu is not there, report directly to Lady Selphie and _no one else_. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir Kinneas!"

"Very well. After you've made your report, I want you to stay with Lady Selphie. Now go!"

After sending off two of his most loyal archers back to Balamb Castle, Irvine went with Thomas to knock at Barley's door. After waiting for a few moments, it was finally answered by a young maid. She looked rather frazzled, but her eyes widened and her mouth hung open when she caught sight of Irvine. Thomas intervened before the girl made a fool of herself and disgraced the town in front of Sir Irvine...

"His Lordship, The Count of Kinneas is here to see Mrs. Barley!"

Irvine tried to hide the pained look that came to his face at such a pompous introduction. He was truly glad that Thomas didn't know he had a slew of lesser titles or he'd be reciting every single damned one! He winked at the maid who was still staring at him in deep awe.

"Be quick about it, girl! Your wasting his lordship's time!"

The girl blushed at Thomas's admonition, and after she curtseyed clumsily in front of Irvine, she stepped aside inviting them inside.

"Please come in, my lords!"

Her confusion amused Irvine. He shook his head at Thomas, when the latter opened his mouth to correct the girl's mistake. Irvine had to bend his head slightly in order to enter the tiny cottage. It seemed that the small doorway was not made to accommodate someone six-feet tall. He was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. There were two doors, one on each side of the narrow hallway with a set of stairs at the end. Muffled crying could be heard coming from the half-opened door on the left. The serving girl emerged from the room to say.

"Please come into the parlour, my lords."

After another curtsey, the girl disappeared into another door located at the back of the stairway. It probably led to the kitchen. Again Irvine had to bend his head to enter a rather cluttered looking parlour, where every single nook and cranny seemed to be stuffed with some sort of ornament. The lady of the house, who was quite plump, had risen at their approach, and was painfully trying to sink down into a deep curtsey.

"Uh, that won't be necessary, Mrs. Barley!"

Irvine was afraid that she might end up injuring herself, so he stepped forward and grabbing one of her hands helped her up again. (He ended by actually pulling her up!)

"Sir Kinneas! It's 

an honour to have one of Queen Edea's Knights visiting our humble home! Please be seated!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Barley. That won't be..." **_'...necessary?'_**

At Mrs. Barley's hopeful face, Irvine sat gingerly on the edge of the fat sofa stuffed with cushions that she had indicated, motioning Thomas to do likewise. He opened his mouth to resume his question when the young maid entered with a tray full of crockery. Not for the first time, Irvine wished his Selph were here. She was so much better in these situations than he would ever be! **_'I need her to give me some lessons!'_** He knew that had she been here, they would already be out the door with all the information they needed! Instead, here he was, forced to gulp down politely tepid tea.

"Mrs. Barley, did your husband tell you which port he would be supervising today?"

Mrs. Barley finally had a member of the nobility sitting in her parlour, drinking her tea! And not just any member of the nobility, but one of Queen Edea's famous knights! She'd heard all four were very handsome young men, but this one seated here was simply divine! She was not too worried about Barley. He was known to vanish from time to time, because the old codger liked to spy on his dock workers; although this was the first time that he'd torn his favourite tunic in order to fake his own disappearance... **_'Humph! That old fool, he'll be getting' an earful from me once he decides to come back! I just mended this tunic too!... Oh, well... maybe I won't be so severe with him. He did bring Lord Kinneas knocking at my door!'_**

This was her only opportunity to shine, her only chance of entertaining a full-blooded bona-fide aristocrat! And in front of a reliable witness too! Thomas Weldon was a very well regarded lad in town; he'd made it as one of the king's Choco-riders. She was going to maximize the experience, and make her neighbour, that stuck-up Emma Loudon positively green with envy. ** _'The most she's ever done was to entertain the mayor's third cousin twice removed!'_**

Irvine was unaware that all these ambitious thoughts were going through Mrs. Barley's head as he and Thomas waited for her reply.

"Oh! My poor Barley!"

She delicately dabbed her right eye with a tip of the handkerchief that had been miraculously produced from her sleeve. She wanted to milk the situation to the fullest.

"It was precisely today that I said to him 'Be careful, dearest' before he left! But , oh no! My dear husband is a law onto himself! Who am I but just his wife ..."

As Mrs. Barley droned on and on, Thomas cast an anxious look at his lordship. O-oh! Sir Kinneas looked like he was ready to explode...

\- o - 0 - o -

_**Balamb Castle, Fujin's Chamber...** _

A slight figure entered the dark room and sighed. The chimney was not lit. She tensed when she noticed a shadow emerge from one of the sofas by the mullioned window. The light of the full moon illuminated the sharp planes of his face. She recognized him immediately.

"DUKE?"

He made an elegant bow.

"Dollet at your service, My dear Lady Fujin... The last scion of Trabia's Royal House..."

Still unafraid, but curious, she inquired in a 'can-I-help-you' tone of voice.

"YES?"

"I've been waiting a long time for you my dear..."

Perplexed, she asked.

"HERE?"

He laughed.

"Ah! You have grown up to be a charming thing! In spite of only having one eye..."

She stared at him unblinkingly with her one crimson eye.

"Who could've thought that selfish sister of yours would end her life with such a generous gesture..."

Fujin's eye widened in sudden comprehension.

"TRAITOR!"

He bowed again.

"Yours truly, My Lady! I'm here to finish the job."

\- o - o0o - o -

**End of Act IV**


End file.
